No Matter What
by The Jedi Princess
Summary: Story 2 in the three part Survival of the Fittest Series.More hard times for ObiWan and his Master. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Growing Stronger

The training room was empty, except for the two lone padawans who occupied the mat. Practice sabers hissed as they met one another.

Bruck went for a move that would have clearly taken his opponent's head off, if that opponent had not used a 12th level kata to somersault over Bruck's head.

Obi-Wan Kenobi landed safely behind Bruck and with his practice weapon, he disarmed the other boy.

Bruck laughed, "I will get you next time Obi. And you better not let Master Qui-Gon know that you practiced a 12th level kata without him being here, he will have your head."

Obi-Wan just grinned and picked up his towel. Wiping the sweat off his face he replied, "I know, but he has really been a little overprotective."

It had been about 2 months since Obi-Wan's 16th birthday, and about 4 months since Obi-Wan's stay in the medical ward. Four months since An-Paj and the soul healer, Nik-Ka declared him emotionally stable enough to return home with his master.  
Obi-Wan had gained back all of his weight that he had lost while in the prison camp and while he starved himself at the temple. Qui-Gon was still having a hard time accepting that his apprentice was in such turmoil and he had not been able to help him.

Obi-Wan had managed to catch up in all his classes, though certain instructors swore it would be impossible. But Obi-Wan was determined, and with the help of his master, Bruck, and Master Darick, he was able to catch up fairly easy.

"Well Bruck, I better get home before Master Qui-Gon comes looking for me himself." Obi-Wan laughed. 

Obi-Wan entered his home, and Qui-Gon looked up from his data pad, "Hello, Padawan, I was getting worried."

Obi-Wan flopped down on the sofa next to his master and said, "I am sorry Master, but Bruck and I lost track of time."

Qui-Gon nodded, "Sparring, I see. And you did not by any chance do a high level kata, did you."

Obi-Wan answered with an impish grin and Qui-Gon said with affection, "Brat. No go and shower."

Obi-Wan did what he was told, but he could not help feeling that something was going to happen. Obi-Wan came out of the refresher clean and dressed in fresh clothing, he was about to grab a glass of juice and sit down to study for an exam he was having, when the com unit went off. 

Qui-Gon went to answer it, and Obi-Wan heard Master Mace Windu on the other end, "Qui-Gon, there is a situation that will require Jedi intervention."

Qui-Gon answered, "Of course, Mace. Obi-Wan and I are on our way."

In the hallway they met Master Darick and Bruck, who were also going to the council hall. Obi-Wan found this very interesting, and wondered what it was all about.

In the council hall, Yoda spoke, "To Kranta you will go. Dire it is."

Qui-Gon nodded and asked, "Of course My Master, what is the situation?"

Mace replied to Qui-Gon's question, "The oceans and rivers are being polluted. It is killing all sea life. Since Kranta's major exports are fish, coral, and other sea living things, their economy is ruined."

Darick then spoke, "Is there any clue on who may be doing this?"

Mace answered, "None. But be wary."

Yoda added, "Hard to see the dark side is. A transport is waiting for you, May the force be with you." 

The masters and their padawans bowed before the council and made their way out. Obi-Wan was excited, not only was he finally getting out of the temple and going on a mission, but he was going on a mission with Bruck!

But as excited as Obi-Wan was, he also felt very apprehensive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Into The Unknown

While Bruck and Darick returned to their quarters to gather their things, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon returned to theirs.

Obi-Wan set a record for packing. He knew that they were leaving soon, and he wanted to say good bye to Klea. Qui-Gon was in his room packing when he heard a light rap on his door. Turning around, he saw his padawan step inside with backpack in hand.

Qui-Gon smiled," Packed all ready?" 

Obi-Wan grinned, "Yes, Master. Master, would it be all right if I met you at the landing platform?"

Qui-Gon's smile grew broader, "Of course Padawan. Don't be late." When Obi-Wan turned around to leave, the Jedi Master added, "Oh, and tell Klea I said goodbye."

Obi-Wan blushed and grinned, and he was off. If anyone had ever told Obi-Wan he would be a daily visitor to the medical ward just for the fun of it, he would not have believed them. But it was true, ever since he and Klea shared that precious moment on the balcony two months ago, the two were together all the time. Obi-Wan was glad to be going on a mission, but sad, because he was going to have to say good bye to Klea, for force knows how long.

Upon entering the healing ward, Obi-Wan met up with An-Paj, "Ah, Obi-Wan. Have you come for a checkup?"

Obi-Wan smirked, "No Master An-Paj. I have come to see Klea. Is she available?"

An-Paj nodded, "Yes she is. She is in the lab. You may go and see her." Obi-Wan bowed and walked with purpose to the lab. An-Paj smiled, the romance between the Jedi apprentice and the healer apprentice was adorable.

Klea looked up from the blood sample she was studying, her eyes brightened when she saw Obi-Wan. Klea walked over to where the teen was and wrapped her arms around him. Pulling back slightly she said, "Something is wrong."

Obi-Wan put his hands on her shoulders, "Master Qui-Gon and I have been called on a mission. We are going with Bruck and Master Darick." 

Klea nodded and bit her lip and when she found the words she replied, "When do you leave?"

Obi-Wan pulled her close again, "I have to meet Master Qui-Gon there shortly." 

Klea tried to give a brave smile and failed miserably, she said, "I guess this is goodbye. Promise me that you will send a holo everyday."

Resting his forehead against hers he said, "I promise." Then he gave her a sweet and gentle kiss. "I will miss you Klea."

Klea replied, "Not as much as I will miss you, be careful Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan gave her one last kiss and turned away. Klea had a cold feeling come over her, she had a bad feeling about it."

Obi-Wan arrived at the landing platform just as his Master got there. Bruck and Master Darick were already on board.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon got on board, and the pilots were given the ok to take off. Obi-Wan watched Coruscant disappear. Leaving had never been like this before, but he had never left a sweetheart behind before. He jumped when Qui-Gon laid his hand on his shoulder. In a kind voice Qui-Gon said, "I know you will miss her, but you must focus on the here and now." 

Obi-Wan nodded, "I'm sorry Master."

Qui-Gon smiled warmly at the young man, "Don't be, my Obi-Wan. I remember when I had to leave a young lady behind. I was about your age. Master Yoda used his stick to get me on the transport. If I recall correctly, I had bruises on my shins for weeks." 

Obi-Wan had to grin at that mental image. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were very close, as close as a Master and Padawan could be, but Qui-Gon talking about his days as a padawan was a rare treat, and one that Obi-Wan enjoyed very much.

As much as Obi-Wan loved his Master, the man was still a mystery. But one that Obi-Wan was having fun unraveling.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 Senses Alert

The three day journey passed quickly. Obi-Wan and Bruck had studies to keep up with, and Qui-Gon and Darick were kept reading the reports that the council had provided them with for the mission.

Early on the morning they were arriving, while all on board were asleep, Obi-Wan awoke screaming, "NOOOOO! Get away! GET AWAY FROM US!" 

Qui-Gon quickly jumped out of bed, and ran to his apprentices side, reaching for the teen, gently shook him, "Shhh, shhh, it's all right Padawan. Wake up. Wake up."

Obi-Wan whimpered a few more times before he opened his eyes up. Qui-Gon looked down at him with concern. The Master knew that the nights sometimes terrorized his apprentice, but his last nightmare had been months ago. Qui-Gon ran his hand affectionately over Obi-Wan's short hair, "Do you want to tell me about it."

Obi-Wan bit his lip and turned towards his Master, who drew him into a protective embrace, "I could not move. I could not move and someone was going to hurt Klea. And we were alone. And I could not help her." 

Qui-Gon rubbed his apprentice's back and said soothingly, "Well, it was only a dream, and you are safe now. Klea is safe too. But I think you will feel better if you sent her a holo. I brought this along for you."

Qui-Gon pulled away long enough to place a portable holo sending device in Obi-Wan's hand. It was small enough to fit in the padawan's hand, but powerful enough to send a holo anywhere in the galaxy.

Qui-Gon then stood up and said, "I am going to use the refresher, send Klea a holo. I think you are just missing her."

Obi-Wan managed a small smile and nodded. He had a sinking feeling that it was more then that. But Obi-Wan had been a bit paranoid lately.

After he sent the holo, Bruck knocked on the door, "You okay?" 

Obi-Wan nodded, "Sorry for waking you."

Bruck smiled, "That's all right. I am just glad that you are okay. This mission is typical enough. Probably should not take more then a few weeks."

Obi-Wan chucked his bed pillow playfully at his friend, "Don't you realize that there is no such thing as a typical mission with Master Qui-Gon and I?"

The four Jedi managed to fall back asleep for a few more hours worth of sleep. When Obi-Wan opened his eyes, his Master was not there. Obi-Wan looked at the chrono next to his bed and jumped up with a start. They were due to land in less then an hour, and Obi-Wan had not showered, meditated, or eaten. He was surprised that his master allowed him to sleep in. Scrambling, Obi-Wan quickly got out of bed and grabbed a fresh tunic, leggings, and robe.

He was rushing to get into the shower when Qui-Gon stepped in with a tray, he smiled at Obi-Wan and said, "Take your time Obi-Wan. No need to rush." 

Obi-Wan was surprised, "But Master, I still need to meditate."

Qui-Gon nodded, "And you will, but I think one half hour will be sufficient this morning."

Obi-Wan grinned in relief and bowed to his master, he then went to the fresher and turned the water on. After adjusting the temperature just right he stepped in. He allowed the hot water to soothe him and his worried mind. He was safe, his master was safe, and his friends were safe. That was all that mattered, and safe they would all remain, no matter what.

After Obi-Wan was showered and dressed, he joined his master and together they shared a quiet breakfast. Then Obi-Wan knelt on the meditation mat. Qui-Gon took a spot next to him and they both surrendered themselves to the calm serenity of the force.

The half hour went quickly, and Qui-Gon's comlink went off, it was the captain, "We are landing Master Jedi." 

Qui-Gon replied, "Very well Captain, thank you." 

Obi-Wan stood up and gathered his and Qui-Gon's things. They opened up the door, just as the door across the hall opened. And in quiet companionship the Masters walked down the hall, their padawans falling in step behind them.  
Obi-Wan was troubled, he did not feel right about this, he tried to center himself, but was not able to, he finally said to himself, We are all safe, we will all remain safe...right?

He did a poor job convincing himself.

Stepping off the transport, the Jedi Masters and the padawans bowed respectfully to the aide that had been sent to greet them.

The aide looked over the men and teenagers unimpressed, "I am Vrel Tren. Ambassador Jalson is waiting for you."

At that name, Darick and Qui-Gon looked at each other dumbfounded, they recognized that name, Darick then said, "Ambassador Jalson? Ren Jalson?" 

Vrel Tren nodded a slight nod, "The same. And he is quite interested in the Jedi that the temple has sent here. But first, I am to take you an a tour of our beaches." 

Obi-Wan and Bruck walked a little ahead of their masters on the beach. Qui-Gon and Darick kept a close eye on the two padawans, each Master unwilling to let the padawans far from them, or out of their sight.   
Sadly, Obi-Wan gently nudged his boot against a dead sea animal that had washed up on the shore. Obi-Wan oceans. It was so full of life, but looking out at the vast area of water, he could see that the life in this sea was fading quickly.  
Bruck came up beside him and they nodded. Together they pulled empty vials out of their tunics to take samples of the water, so it could be analyzed.

Not far away Qui-Gon and Darick were having a conversation, Darick looked worried, "We have to get the boys off this planet. If Ren still bares us ill will, there is no telling what type of danger our boys will be in."

Qui-Gon looked thoughtful, "I agree. At the first possible moment we will put them back on the transport and then we will contact the council. I do not want Obi-Wan and Bruck on this world a moment longer then necessary."

Ren Jalson stood looking out of the window of his office. Darick Kint and Qui-Gon Jinn were both here. He smiled and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He would have his revenge. If not on Darick and Qui-Gon then on the sniveling brats that were with them.  
Ren let out a laugh, it was going to be almost like a game. A game they started twenty five years ago and would finally finish. 

Obi-Wan and Bruck followed their Masters silently. Obi-Wan knew that something was wrong on this world and it was more then the oceans being polluted.

Vrel looked over his shoulder and said, "Ren will see you both now."

Qui-Gon and Darick each placed protective arms around their padawans and followed Vrel. Earlier Qui-Gon and Darick agreed to keep their plans to themselves. They could not let Ren know that they were worried.

When Qui-Gon placed his arm around him, Obi-Wan knew something was up. Qui-Gon had lately become extremely affectionate, but when they were to meet an ambassador they were Jedi through and through. Qui-Gon in front and Obi-Wan one step back to the left. But this was different and it made Obi-Wan nervous.

He had a very bad feeling about this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Evil Reveals Itself

Ren Jalson looked at the door to his office as it opened. Darick and Qui-Gon had not changed much. Not much at all. It had been 15 years since Ren was removed from the order. They had been friends. All of them, Darick, Qui-Gon, and Ren. But that changed.

Ren was removed from the Jedi order. Removed and banished. But he had built himself up again. It was hard, but he did it. He was now a ruler of a planet. Not a powerful one-yet, but still a planet. So what if he used unethical means to bring the Jedi here. They were now here, and they would be dealt with.

Ren took a moment to consider the sight before him. He wanted to laugh, each stoic master with an arm around the apprentice.

_They are being so protective of their Padawans, but that does not surpise me_. Ren thought, Qui-Gon with his first apprentice, _what was her name_? _And then with Xanatos_._ But Qui-Gon was a fool, because he did not see what everyone else saw. I wonder what this boy is like.  
_  
Ren studied Obi-Wan and the boy, sensing this shifted uncomfortably under the scrutinizing gaze. Qui-Gon tightened his arm and looked directly in Ren's eyes, who had already taken his attention off of Obi-Wan and was studying Bruck.

Ren thought, _Interesting, this one seems different somehow, perhaps he is the weak link I need_.

Ren finally smiled, "Welcome Qui-Gon, Darick. It has been a long time."

Qui-Gon nodded, "That it has, Ren. The council has sent us here to find out who is polluting the planet. We had no idea that you were the leader."

Ren nodded, "And you wouldn't, I have kept that quiet. For if the council knew, they would not send help."

Darick disagreed, "The council would have still sent help. The Jedi are not as cold as you think, Ren."

Ren just gave another cold smile, "I think I know just what the Jedi are, Dar. I remember it very well."

Obi-Wan looked at this man confused, he did not know what to think, but he was very cold. He did not like the feeling at all.

Qui-Gon and Darick left Ren's office, padawans in tow. Both Masters knew that it was imperitive to get Obi-Wan and Bruck off the planet as soon as possible.

Ren watched his former friends leave. He smiled in anticipation for what was going to happen. At that moment Vrel entered, Ren looked at his assistant, "Has the bomb been placed?"

Vrel nodded, "It has. Ren, what do you hope to gain from this?"

Ren walked over to the window, "If I know Qui-Gon and Darick, they will try to spirit their apprentices of this planet at the first possible moment. Tomorrow, take them to the section of ocean that has the cliffs. That way, they will be separated, and my plan can go into effect."

Qui-Gon and Darick followed another aide down the hall, to the rooms that were to be theirs for the visit. Once Qui-Gon had Obi-Wan in one room and Darick had Bruck in the other, the two Masters met in the hallway to quietly discuss how to get the padawans off the planet.

Qui-Gon began, "I have already contacted the council, they agree that this is a dangerous situation. Unfortunately, they can not have a transport here until tomorrow."

Darick nodded, "So we will just have to be aware, We can't allow any harm to come to them."

Qui-Gon woke up feeling not rested, Obi-Wan had a hard night. He did not awaken from his nightmares, but that was because Qui-Gon soothed his dreams though the bond. Qui-Gon gently smoothed the boy's hair with a loving hand, "Shh, it is all right Obi-Wan. You are safe, and I will keep you safe no matter what."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan met Darick and Bruck in Ren's office again. Obi-Wan tried to center himself in the force, but could not. Bruck looked at his friend concerned. Something was not right, that was obvious. When Ren walked through the door, Obi-Wan started to shake. This was the man haunting his dreams. Ren looked at the boy, and then at Bruck. Ren decided that Obi-Wan was vulnerable, but strong. But Bruck, he was the weak link. The one who would give into his anger quickly.

Suddenly Obi-Wan fell to the floor. He was being assaulted by horrible visions of him and Bruck. They were alone, and hurt. And then of visions of Klea. She was going to be hurt, and try as he might, he could not move.

Qui-Gon rushed to his padawan's side, surprised at the collapse. Obi-Wan was on his knees clutching his head and screaming. Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around him, "Obi-Wan? It all right, come back. I have you."

Ren looked at the sight before him and said, "You sure now how to pick them Qui. You have a great record."

Bruck wanted to deck the man, but Darick held onto him and steered him to where Obi-Wan was. By, at this time, Qui-Gon had calmed down, Obi-Wan was shaking, but coherent again, "I'm ok Master, just a vision."

Qui-Gon nodded, "Of Klea?"

Obi-Wan nodded and whispered, "and me and Bruck."

Darick and Qui-Gon exchanged glances, Qui-Gon helped Obi-Wan up and said, "Well, don't you worry about anything. It will all be fine."

Ren looked at Obi-Wan closely, this boy was different. He radiated pure goodness. This was going to be fun.

Ren gave Bruck a challenging look, who had the grace to ignore it. But if it had been two years earlier, he may not have been able to hold back his anger. But two years with Master Darick Kint had done wonders for the boy. And Bruck for his Master. Yes, it was obvious, Bruck had changed.

Ren nodded to Vrel who stepped forward and said, "If the Honorable Masters and their padawans would follow me, there is a particular stretch of beach for you to see."

Darick nodded and said, "Very well, but after, Master Jinn and I will accompany our apprentices to the landing platform. The temple has sent a transport, they are returning to Coruscant."

Obi-Wan and Bruck exchanged shocked looks, and were about to argue the point with their Masters, but the looks in Darick's and Qui-Gon's faces told them not too.

Ren bowed slightly, almost mocking the Jedi, "Of course."

But it will be too late. For by that time, the game will have begun. Ren thought to himself.

Vrel led the Jedi to the cliffs over looking the ocean. Qui-Gon did not like this. He kept Obi-Wan close to him. Vrel saw that the masters were not going to let the teenagers out of their sight, so he called in plan b.

Out of the corner of his eye, Darick saw a group of large wild animals rushing towards the group. Vrel screamed, "Predetons!"

Pretetons were native to the mountain regions, they were about the size of a bantha, but with sharp claws and fangs. They could rip apart their prey with little effort. Qui-Gon wondered what they would be doing on the beaches. He and Darick along with Obi-Wan and Bruck ignited their weapons.

Somehow during the frenzy, the padawans were separated from their masters. Then it happened.

BOOM

There was a loud explosion. Obi-Wan and Bruck turned around to see an avalanche of rocks heading towards them. Before they could react, they were caught up in it and the rocks pushed them over the edge of the cliff.

Obi-Wan was aware of being in a free fall, and he was aware of his body hitting the icy cold water. Then he was aware of nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Blood Runs Cold

Obi-Wan was only unconscious for a few minutes. The water was icy cold and it assaulted all of his senses like a thousand sharp knives against his nerves. Once Obi-Wan became aware again, he kicked as hard as he could to bring himself back up to the surface. Knowing the water was polluted, he did his best not to swallow any. With the force, he frantically searched for Bruck, he knew that his friend went over the edge with him, but he could not find him.

Finally, Obi-Wan reached the surface. His lungs were burning, and he was exhausted. But he was alive. By some will of the force, he found a large piece of drift wood, clinging to it for dear life.

_Master. Master. Help us._

Obi-Wan allowed his eyes to close and thought, At least with the water being so polluted, I don't have to worry about anything attacking me from below.

Then the boy drifted back into unconsciousness. It was hours before Obi-Wan woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that it was now evening. Lifting his head, he screamed, "BRUCK! BRUCK!"

But there was no answer. Obi-Wan's eyes filled with tears and he laid his head back down on the wood. Closing his eyes, he used all his strength to call out to his master.

_Master, where are you. I'm cold and alone, help me._

Obi-Wan was relieved when he managed to get the call out. His master would hear him, he would come and get him. They would find Bruck and then they would leave this terrible place and go home. Obi-Wan cleared his mind, so he would be able to concentrate when his Master responded through the bond.

But then out of nowhere, something bumped against Obi-Wan very hard from under the water. Obi-Wan jolted in surprise and then froze in fear.

Again, what ever it was brushed against Obi-Wan. Rough skin tore open Obi-Wan's pants and cut open flesh, "AHHHHHHHHH, GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"

_This is it, I am going to die, in this dark, filthy, icy cold water. _

Then Obi-Wan's eyes turned towards a bright light. A large vessel was making its way towards him. Obi-Wan prayed it saw him and would get to him in time. He gave another shout when whatever was under the water brushed against him.  
Closing his eyes, he called on the force to help him. He accepted his fate, if he were to die, he would die as a Jedi. Obi-Wan yelped when strong, rough arms pulled him out of the dark water and away from the creature that was stalking him. Obi-Wan landed hard on the deck.

Vrel took in the sight of the wet, bleeding Jedi on the deck before him, to weak to move, to weak to even open his eyes, "Treat his leg before he bleeds out all over the place. Ren will be angry if either one of the brats die before he sees them."

Obi-Wan weakly muttered, "Bruck?"

Vrel laughed, "That's right little Jedi. In spite of everything, Ren managed to get you and the other brat away from your masters."

Biting back a groan, Obi-Wan called out desperately through the force for his master.

"And certain a bomb was planted?" The small holo of Yoda asked. 

Qui-Gon answered, "Yes, My Master, and then...then..." Qui-Gon had to stop, he could not go on.

Yoda's nodded, "Understand I do Qui-Gon, Darick. Help is being sent. Felt Obi-Wan or Bruck have either of you?"

Qui-Gon choked back a bit, "Yes, before this transmission I felt him pleading for me to help him, help Bruck. But I have not been able to locate him."

Darick then added, "And I feel Bruck's life force, but have not received nor been able to make contact." 

Yoda again nodded, "Master Windu and Master Gallia. Join you they will, along with Master An-Paj."

Qui-Gon and Darick both bowed to the holo and the transmission ended, leaving two very worried Masters in its wake.  
Qui-Gon could not get the vision out of his mind, of the rocks swallowing up the two young padawans and sweeping them over the cliffs edge to the murky depths of the ocean. He would never forget that sight as long as he lived. But now was not the time for that. Now he and Darick had to find their padawans, their sons.

Qui-Gon and Darick looked at one another and Qui-Gon said in a no nonsense tone, "Now we find Ren. He is responsible for this, of this I am certain."

Klea was doing an inventory of the medical supplies when An-Paj came in. Klea was nervous. She had not been able to make contact with Obi-Wan at all, it was un-nerving, but she refused to think that it meant something was wrong.

After all, she thought, _we do not have that strong of a connection...yet. But come back safe Obi-Wan, so we can.  
_  
Klea looked up from her data pad, "Master, what is it?"

An-Paj did not know how to tell her that Obi-Wan was missing. He did not want to hurt his apprentice. She was a wonderful and sweet girl, and An-Paj was glad when she and Obi-Wan started to see each other, for he rather liked the young man.

An-Paj took a deep breath, "Klea, there has been news."

Klea started counting how many cc's of bacta there was, she nervously asked, "What sort of news?" 

An-Paj looked at his apprentice as she kept herself busy, he knew that she knew something was wrong, "Klea, Obi-Wan is missing."

Klea dropped her data pad, and quickly stooped to get it, when she tried to stand again, she felt dizzy. Falling to her knees, she dropped the data pad again and burying her face in her hands she began to cry.

An-Paj knelt next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I need to go and join Masters Jinn and Kint on Kranta."

Klea nodded, "its bad isn't it?" 

An-Paj did not want to lie, "I am afraid so." 

Klea then said, "I am going with you."

An-Paj stated firmly, "No, young lady. You are staying here where it is safe."

Klea wanted to argue, but one look on An-Paj's face told her not too, "Master, I need to do something." 

An-Paj gave her a squeeze, "I know, but stay here and look over the infirmary. Obi-Wan would want you to stay here where it is safe."

Klea nodded in agreement, but she did not agree, not one bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Games Begin

Bruck opened his eyes, looking around, he saw that he was in a cell of some sort. Sitting up, he grimaced in pain. Closing his eyes he reached out with the force, but was surprised when he could not sense the force at all. Then he noticed the force inhibitor around his neck.

Moving his hand to it, he tried to remove it. He jumped when he heard a voice, "Don't waste your time, Padawan Chun. It is useless to try to remove it."

Bruck glared at the man, "Ren? I don't understand? Why am I here? Where is Obi-Wan, where are Master Darick and Master Qui-Gon?"

Ren smiled, "So many questions, my young apprentice."

Bruck did not like the sound of that. "Excuse me, but I am not your apprentice. I am the padawan of Master Darick Kint."

Ren looked at his fingernails and replied, "No, that life is over."

Bruck said in a venomous voice, "I will never deny who I am. I am a Jedi and proud to be one."

Ren then replied, "Maybe I can use your friend to change your mind."

Bruck asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Ren smiled, "Obi-Wan Kenobi. If you do not bend to my will, he will suffer."

Bruck stood unsteadily, "You are mistaken. Obi-Wan is strong, he would never want me to turn just to save himself."

Ren considered Bruck's words, "I am counting on it. He is strong. What I am also counting on is you."

Bruck narrowed his eyes, "Is that so, well, you are going to be disappointed." 

Ren shook his head, "Oh, no Bruck. I don't expect you to watch your friend suffer, I have a feeling that you will be more perceptive of me and my plans once you see what I have in store for Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan was brought into the room, well more like drugged into the room. Bruck could see that he could not stand on his own. There was a nasty gash in his leg that looked rather deep. He had on the same type of collar that Bruck had on.

Bruck's heart dropped, "Obi-Wan? Oh gods, what happened to you?" 

Ren smiled, "Oh he had a run in with one of our oceans predators. It releases a poison into the wound. It can kill him...but...you can stop that."

Qui-Gon and Darick stormed into Ren's office, he was not there, but Vrel was, Qui-Gon walked up to the desk and demanded, "Where is Ren? I demand to see him now!"

Vrel smiled slightly, "I am sorry Master Jinn, Master Kint, but Ren is not available at this time, but he has promised to make contact with you in good time."

Darick stepped next to Qui-Gon, "Does he know where our Padawans are? If any harm comes to them, he will have to deal with us."

Vrel had the decency to look uncomfortable, "I am sure, I am sure." 

Qui-Gon and Darick returned to their ship, they would sleep there, until they found their padawans. If they could sleep at all.   
They made contact with the council again, and found that Mace and Adi, along with An-Paj were on their way. Qui-Gon had the sinking feeling that An-Paj's presence would be sorely needed.

A beeping noise caught their attention, Darick went to the com unit, "Qui, we have a message coming in."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, "Well, I suppose we had better answer it."

Ren smiled into the communicator cam. He was going to enjoy this, It had been a long time since he was cast out of the Jedi. They sent him to Kranta which was a backwater planet, for him to work the rest of his life in solitaire. But he had other plans. Ren managed to remove the transmitter in his body that inhibited the force, no small feat, but Ren was one of the most brilliant of all the Jedi. He then got involved in politics. He was good friends with Senator Palpatine of Naboo. In fact they still stayed in touch, Palpatine was a stout supporter of Ren Jalson. But Palpatine was not overly fond of the Jedi, that was clear.

In 10 short years, he was ruler of Kranta. Dictator was more like it, but Ren savored the power he had. And to think it all came about on a mission with Qui-Gon and Darick. He had not expected them to go along with him, they were strict upholders of the code.

Qui-Gon was a bit of a maverick, but he never did anything to disgrace the Order. But Ren did. He had disgraced the order, the council, had the senate in an uproar for weeks. All the Jedi abandoned him. He understood why, but that just made him hate them all the more. Especially Qui-Gon Jinn and Darick Kint. He hated them with a passion.

Glancing over at his hostages he smiled. Bruck was leaning over his friend and talking to him in a quiet voice. Of course the other boy was not answering him, the poison was doing its job.

Ren smiled some more and then turned his attention back to the holo cam, he almost laughed when the worried faces of Qui-Gon and Darick came up, "Ah, Qui, Dar. I am so glad to see you. You both must be so concerned with the little swim your padawans took."

Qui-Gon held back his ire, "So help me Ren, if you hurt them..."

Ren cut him off, "You are not in the position to give orders. I just want to tell you that only one has a chance of walking out of here, and he is not taking it. Sorry, Qui, but your beloved padawan is going to have to suffer a bit. And Dar, lets see how well you have done with your padawan, lets see how long he holds out watching his friend suffer until he finally joins me."

Bruck leaned over his friend, who was burning with a fever, "Obi, hang on. It will be all right, I promise. Our Masters will come for us." Bruck hoped that he was right.

Obi-Wan tried to nod, but a pain shot through his body, he gasped, then struggled to say, "Bruck, promise...promise me, you won't cooperate. Please, don't, no matter what."

Bruck swallowed hard, "I...I won't. I promise."

Ren made his way slowly over to the padawans. He looked like a rancor on the prowl.

Bruck stood up and over his friend in a protective matter, "I will not turn, I can't deny what I believe, I can't be what I am not. And I am a Jedi." 

Bruck just hoped that he would be able to keep his promise. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Test of Faith

Klea stepped off the ship. How she managed to go the entire trip undetected was a mystery. But she was able to, so it had to be the will of the force.

Klea looked around at her surroundings, she knew that the Jedi Masters and Master An-Paj went to meet with Qui-Gon and Darick. Their ship was about one hundred yards away, she had to be careful, she could not get caught, not now. Gathering the force, she tried to locate Obi-Wan. She would find him. She had to find him.

Bruck stood his ground, "I am not going to turn, I can not, I will not."

Ren just laughed at the boy, "Come now, Bruck. You don't really want your friend to die, do you?" Bruck flinched, slightly, so Ren continued, "Or maybe he is not your friend at all. You hated him at one time, wanted him to fail."

Bruck swallowed, "That was a long time ago. I have changed. He is my friend, a great friend."

Ren scowled, this was going to be more difficult then he thought. Ren looked like he was about to say something else, but he turned on his heal and left the cell. Bruck waited until he was down the hall to let out a sigh of relief. He then turned his attention back to Obi-Wan, who was shivering.

Bruck took off his own cloak and wrapped it around his friend. Obi-Wan merely groaned. Bruck then decided to look at his friend's leg. Bruck lifted the cloak and almost gagged at the sight. The wound was deep and infected. Bruck knew that the poison was raging in his friend's system, but he had no idea on what to do.

In another room Ren was pacing back and forth, Vrel sat watching him, suddenly Ren stopped and laughed. Vrel looked at him as though he had lost his mind, Ren then stated, "I have it, it is too perfect."

Vrel asked wryly, "Do you care to share?"

Ren replied, "Get two of the guards, have them go in and get Padawan Kenobi."

Vrel nodded, "Yes. And then what?"

Ren laughed again, "We say we are going to throw him off the cliffs."

Vrel was confused, "But I thought you needed him and the other alive."

Ren smiled, "I do. But Bruck Chun has more integrity then I thought, but there is no way he is going to allow his friend to get thrown off the cliffs."

Vrel smiled, understanding, "So then he will do what you want."

Ren nodded, "Yes, they will be where I want them."

Bruck was busy cleaning the wound on Obi-Wans leg the best he could with the basin of water that was in the cell. Bruck just hoped that he was not making it worse. He jumped up when he heard footsteps. Ren, Vrel and two guards stepped in.

The guards went towards Obi-Wan and Bruck jumped in front of him, "What do you want? Stay away from him!"

The guards roughly pushed Bruck out of the way, and each grabbed one of Obi-Wan's arms. Obi-Wan moaned in pain as they pulled him up.

Ren looked at Bruck, "Come, young Bruck."

Bruck had no choice but to follow, all the time he looked for a way that he and Obi-Wan could escape, but Obi-Wan was so weak, it would not be possible at this time.  
Bruck was curious when they reached the cliffs, it was a rocky drop, further then the drop that he and Obi-Wan took at the beach.

Without missing a step Ren ordered, "Toss him over."

Bruck shouted, "NO! You can't do that!"

Ren shrugged, "I can and I will. What are you waiting for? I said, toss him over."

Bruck's throat constricted, "Please, don't kill him, please."

Ren acted as though he was thinking deeply, "Let us make a barter, Padawan Chun, I will spare your friends life, for... your service."

Bruck closed his eyes, "That is something I can not do."

Ren shrugged, "Then we have discussed all there is, throw him over."

Bruck then shouted, "No! Wait!"

Ren looked at Bruck in anticipation. Bruck looked at Obi-Wan who had opened his eyes, they looked at Bruck pleadingly, Obi-Wan managed to croak out, "Bruck...don't."

Bruck thought to himself, I am so sorry Obi-Wan. Out loud he said, "I will do it."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and aloud his body to slump. Ren smiled, "Very well, I will give your friend the antidote when we get back. I am certain you find this deal acceptable."

Bruck only nodded and said in his head over and over, I am sorry Obi-Wan, I am sorry Master Dar, I am sorry Master Qui-Gon.

Bruck stood like a sentinel as Ren administered the antidote for the poison that was killing Obi-Wan. Ren kept his end of the bargain, and Obi-Wan was spared.

Bruck wanted to cry when Obi-Wan opened his eyes and gave him a look that said, Why, Bruck? Why?

Bruck looked away, Obi-Wan was still to weak and it would be useless to try to escape. Also there were those damnable force inhibiters around their necks.

Bruck knew that they would have to survive on wits. And what better way to survive then to make the enemy trust you.  
An-Paj, Mace and Adi listened to Qui-Gon and Darick with interest. Qui-Gon stated, "We have no idea where they are. The force is blocked from them, so we can not sense them."

Mace looked surprised, "After all these years Ren still hates you both? I would have thought that the years that have passed, he would have forgiven you."

Darick replied, "Well, he hasn't. He hates us, so he is going to take his revenge on what we treasure. Obi-Wan and Bruck."

An-Paj tried to reassure them, "We will not allow that to happen. Now, we need to form a plan."

Bruck stood at a window looking out over the oceans. He could not believe what he did. But he had too, he could not allow Obi-Wan to die. Obi-Wan was his friend. The only real friend Bruck ever had. He would stand with the enemy in sight only. But underneath, he would plan. He was a Jedi, nothing would change that.

Ren stepped in then, "Ah Bruck. Are you ready to start your training. I think you would be great in politics. We could take over the whole sector of planets here. Two ex-Jedi. Nothing will be able to stop us."

Bruck thought wryly, Don't count on it.

Obi-Wan was laying in his cell. He was all alone. Tears streamed down his face, he was devastated that Bruck chose to team with Ren. He knew that Bruck did it to save him, but he would have rather died, then to have his friend choose to align himself with Ren.

It is all my fault. If I had been stronger we could have beat him. It is all my fault.  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He was exhausted and even though the poison had been counteracted, his leg still throbbed.

Klea was able to get into the stronghold un-noticed. Or so she thought. The force was telling her to backtrack, but she knew in her heart Obi-Wan was near. Finding a data pad on the prisoners, she found she was correct. Obi-Wan was only two doors away. Slipping a key out of the desk she went to the detention block.

From the shadows Obi-Wan heard, "Obi? Obi...Wake up."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked at the shadow. For a moment he thought he was dreaming, "Klea?"

Klea smiled, "I found you! Thank the force! Where is Bruck? I know a way out, and the Masters are only half a day from here."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, tears slipped out of his eyes. Quickly Obi-Wan told her what had happened, when he was done, Klea tears were falling down Klea's face too.

"Obi-Wan, we have to go I have a key." Klea unlocked the door, she entered the cell and pulled out her medpack. Checking Obi-Wan's leg, she saw that it was cut deeply, she dressed it with bacta patches and helped him stand.

Obi-Wan looked at her, "Klea, we can't leave. We can't leave without Bruck. Bruck agreed to this for me. He did it to save me. He does not want to do this. We need to find him."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 No Room For Error

Klea looked at Obi-Wan, "Your right, Bruck is our friend. He would not leave us, we cannot leave him."

Obi-Wan smiled at Klea, "Besides, our Masters know you are here. They will be here soon."

Klea looked away, "Well, not exactly..." 

Obi-Wan did not like the sound of that, "Klea, tell me they know where we are."

Klea blushed, "Actually, An-Paj does not even know I left the temple. I snuck on the transport that brought him here."

Obi-Wan put his hand to his head, "Oh sheesh Klea, how could you?"

Klea took his hand, "Because of you, because...because I love you." 

Bruck was pacing back and forth. Now that Ren thought Bruck was on his side, he took the liberty of cleaning up the waters that were polluted. Ren looked like a hero, the Jedi looked inept. Bruck was seething with anger, but he exhaled and released it. Remembering one of Master Darick's many lessons on controlling anger.

Ren came back in, "Well, that is done. The planets waters will once again be pure, and it will look like the Jedi did nothing but delay that."

Bruck nodded, "Ingenious. But what of Obi-Wan. We really should send him away. That way..."

Ren shook his head, "No, not yet, Young Bruck. He is still needed."

Bruck tried to argue, "But..."

Ren stormed, "I said, NO! Is it understood who is in charge here? Or do I need to get your friend to help teach the lesson?"

Bruck quickly said, "No, that will not be necessary."

Bruck did not know what he was going to do, but he would get them out of this, no matter what.

An-Paj, Qui-Gon and Darick all stood around the holo of Yoda, An-Paj was speaking, And you are certain she is not at the temple?"

Yoda shook his head, "Certain we are, snuck on your ship she did." 

Qui-Gon did not like the sound of that, "Well, she is no longer here, so my guess is she is already looking for Obi-Wan and Bruck."

An-Paj let out a curse, "I can't believe she did this. She is a healer not a fighter. She is going to get herself killed."

Darick then said, "If she finds them, they will protect her. They will not allow her to be harmed. 

An-Paj sighed, he knew that Darick was right. Obi-Wan and Bruck were honorable young men, but he knew that Obi-Wan was injured and Bruck was in a difficult position. He only hoped that they could keep her safe.

Ren sat at his desk enjoying a cup of tea. He knew that in order to keep Bruck's alliance, he had to keep Obi-Wan imprisoned. Obi-Wan was the leverage that Ren needed, but if it ever proved that difficult, he would execute them both. That would be the final revenge on Darick and Qui-Gon. Once they were dear friends, now only adversaries.

Ren knew the cruelness of the galaxy, the Jedi tossed him to it years ago. He made a mistake. But even Ren knew it was not a mistake. It was a well thought out plan. Each detail conceived in Ren's own mind. Each detail so against the code.

When the council found out, he knew he would be punished. Knew he deserved it, but what he did not expect was to be betrayed by his two best friends. Sure they were sorry-or so they said. But they had to uphold the code, for it was the very thread that held the entire order together.

It was almost funny, hearing those words come out of Qui-Gon Jinn's mouth. No other Jedi ever defied the council as much as he. But, Darick was quick to point out, Qui has never done anything for his own gain. All he has done has been for the good of the order. For the good of his padawans, for the good of the galaxy.

Ren remembered those words. Each word dug into him like a vibro knife in his soul. He wanted them to suffer. Wanted the padawans to suffer. And suffer they would.

Ren allowed himself to muse more, The days and months after he was banished turned to years. And over those years, he kept in touch with one person. Senator Palpatine. The senator was the one who helped him get his start. Now he was a success, and nothing was going to change that.

A knock brought him back to the present, "Enter."

Vrel came in, "Ren, we have a problem. The kid, padawan, mini jedi, whatever you call him, is gone."

Ren raised his brows, "Bruck? Hmm, did you check..."

Vrel interrupted, "Not Bruck, the Obi-Wan kid. He is gone."

Ren jumped up, "We need to find him, when you do. He will suffer greatly."

Bruck was in his assigned room, it was more like a cell, but comfortable. He could not help distressing over Obi-Wan, who did not look at all well the last time he saw him. Bruck still had on the force inhibitor, so he could not call on the force to help him. He was alone, and his best friend probably hated him. But Bruck did what he thought was right at the time, he thought he would have come up with a plan by now.

The door then swished open and Ren stepped in. Ren was the last person who Bruck wanted to see.

Ren snarled, "Where is your friend, Bruck?"

Bruck looked confused, "I don't understand what you mean."

Ren grabbed Bruck roughly and spat, "He is gone! How in the hells was he able to escape? He could barely walk."

Bruck suppressed a smile, "Well, Obi is no ordinary person, he is like his Master, through and through. I thought you would have figured that out by now."

Ren replied with a hard slap to Bruck's face, "Is he like the all mighty Qui-Gon now? Well lets see how much like Jinn, he really is."

Bruck did not like the sound of that. _I have a bad feeling about this, _He thought.

Obi-Wan stopped suddenly, "Klea, help me get this stupid collar off." 

Klea looked at it, "How?"

Obi-Wan answered, "I need you to draw the force around it. Hopefully, you will disable it, and I can draw on the force again to open it up." 

Klea did as she was told, after a few minutes Obi-Wan felt the force return to him, he exhaled in relief as he felt the comforting presence of the Force wash over him and he joined Klea in drawing it around them. A moment later the collar popped off. 

Obi-Wan smiled, "Now lets go find Bruck." He started to walk, ignoring the sharp pain in his leg. Which was growing worse by the minute.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 On Their Own

Ren did not want to do anything to Bruck just yet. He would find Obi-Wan Kenobi and then make his choice. One would die, or both. It did not matter to him. One or both, preferably in front of their masters.

Bruck was back in his cell, he had to think of something and something fast. Obi-Wan was walking into a trap.

_Master Dar...Where are you? _

Obi-Wan and Klea moved with stealth through Ren's fortress. Obi-Wan held on to Klea's hand and said in a determined voice, "Stay close at all times. If things get to dangerous, you are to leave."

Klea argued, "I can't leave you."

Obi-Wan tightened his grip on her hand, "Please, just trust me on this. I could not stand it if anything happened to you."

Klea gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, but did not answer.

Ren knew Obi-Wan was coming. He knew that the kid figured out a way to take off the collar. How was beyond his comprehension. Obi-Wan was truly special, and Ren knew it would be a damaging loss to the Order to lose him. He Truly underestimated the brat. He was his Master's student.

Qui-Gon was meditating. He was worried for Obi-Wan and for Bruck and Klea. The three teens were happy go lucky. And it tended to rub off on the Master. Yoda once said that Obi-Wan was the best thing that ever happened to Qui-Gon Jinn. And Qui-Gon would have to agree.

Suddenly Qui-Gon felt something. The bond was back! It filled his mind with light and washed warmth over his being. Stunned, Qui-Gon said aloud, "Obi-Wan?"

Darick heard this and asked, "Qui, do you feel Obi-Wan?"

Qui-Gon reached out with the force and nodded, "I do, but it is weak."

Darick sighed, "I still can not feel Bruck, but he is alive, I know that."

Qui-Gon replied, "And alive they will all stay, lets get the others. We must move quickly. There seems to be a hidden fortress on the other side of the cliffs."

Obi-Wan and Klea were creeping down a hallway. Out of nowhere, there was screams of pain. Obi-Wan cried out, "Bruck?" He did not stop to contemplate the circumstances, if his Master was there, he would have told him that he was not mindful of the living force.

He and Klea ran down a different hallway, and Obi-Wan used the force to open a door. Stepping inside he did not see Bruck. In fact, the room was empty, aside for a voice recorder.

Obi-Wan then got uneasy, gripping Klea's hand, he said, "We need to get out of here."

From behind him, a voice said, "What is your hurry? We have much to discuss. But I must say I am disappointed. I thought you were like the great Qui-Gon Jinn. But in reality, you are incompetent. For Qui-Gon would have never walked this easily into a trap."

Obi-Wan pushed Klea behind him and responded bravely, "My master is a great man, he has taught me much."

Ren only laughed and said, "Taught you how to walk into traps is more like it. Well, enough of that. Guards!"

On Ren's word, ten guards entered the room. Ren motioned at them, and they went to Klea and roughly yanked her away from Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan yelled, "Get away from her! Let go of her!" He went to try and defend her, but was shocked with an electro-pole. Obi-Wan fell to his knees, gasping in pain.

Klea screamed, "OBI-WAN!" But she was dragged out of the room.

Ren laughed and knelt so he was facing the injured padawan. Roughly taking the boy's chin in his hands, he snarled, "Now, Brat, we will do things my way."

Bruck was laying on his bunk in his cell when he heard kicking and screaming, "Let me go, let me go! When our Masters get here, you are going to be sorry!"

Bruck jumped up and asked in disbelief, "Klea?"

He watched as his friend was thrown into a cell next to his. Her face was beginning to show a welt where she had been slapped, and it was tear streaked. Bruck waited until the guards left and ran to the bars that blocked him from Klea.

"Klea, oh force! What are you doing here? What happened?" Bruck was full of anxiety and questions.

Klea was gulping for air through her tears, she grabbed Bruck's hand and managed to say, "Obi-Wan, he has Obi-Wan. He...he set a trap for him. Bruck, we have to do something. Or he is going to do something terrible to him!" She dissolved in tears again.

Bruck's hands went to his collar. If he could only get it off, they would have a chance. Klea, reading his mind, "I can help with that! I helped Obi get his off."

In moments, the collar was off and Bruck was formulating a strategy.

Obi-Wan gathered all of his strength and pulled away from Ren's hands. Taking a deep breath, he said strongly, "You will be sorry. Master Qui-Gon and Master Darick will be here soon."

Ren laughed, "I am counting on it. I must say Kenobi, your Master really has you snowed. You really think he is infallible."

Obi-Wan answered, "I know what he is. He is a good, strong man. Honorable and full of the light side of the force. I am honored to be called his padawan."

Ren then said sharply, "An honor he was going to deny you. Or don't you remember the 12 year old boy who begged Qui-Gon to take him as a padawan, only to have the High and Mighty Jinn refuse."

At those words, Obi-Wan winced. It was true, Qui-Gon did not want him at first. But when he came around, the bond was unbreakable. Forged in love and trust. Even after Melida/Daan it remained, and had only grown stronger as time went on. Obi-Wan said bravely, "My master loves me. Nothing you can say or do will change that."

Ren ignored the remark, "So tell me Obi-Wan, how does it feel to be padawan to a man that only took you after you offered to die for him countless times?"

Obi-Wan argued, "Its not like that..."

Ren did not give him time to finish, "He loves you? He left you to die on Melida/Daan. Just turned and walked away. And just recently, you were in a slave labor camp for months." With sarcasm, Ren added, "He FINALLY got there to save you. Took you home, cared for you, and allowed you to starve yourself right under his nose."

By now Obi-Wan was growing angry, "Master Qui-Gon loves me, what I did to myself was my fault." Then something dawned on him, "How do you know all of this?"

Ren laughed again, "I know people. And it is refreshing to see that Qui-Gon is still the same. You say your near starvation was your fault, Qui-Gon made you believe that? He once told me that my being banished from the order was my fault. When it was his."

Obi-Wan was more confused then ever, "His fault, I don't believe that."

Ren then looked at the boy, "Oh, yes, I forgot, you are blinded. Qui-Gon is perfect. He will come for you." With that, Ren kicked Obi-Wan hard in the ribs. The boy went skidding across the floor and landed at rest near the wall.

Ren then said, "When he gets here, lets see what he will find." He then laughed as he moved the electro jabber towards Obi-Wan.

Ren left a battered Obi-Wan gasping for breath. He did not want to work the boy over to much. He still needed Obi-Wan. The plan came to Ren as he beat the kid senseless. The plan was perfect. Ren could not wait to carry it out.

Obi-Wan laid on the floor, bleeding. He ached all over, the injuries from the slave camp at Anitan, though healed, still ached at times. Qui-Gon was told to take it easy on him with training, and the master had done his part in making sure that Obi-Wan did not over exert himself.

_Master, where are you_? Obi-Wan then closed his eyes and allowed himself to succumb to the darkness.

Qui-Gon stopped in his tracks, "Obi-Wan?" But try as he might, he could not get a response through the training bond. Qui-Gon was lost in thought, the only way Obi-Wan would not answer him, was if he was to hurt to make the effort.

Ren interrupted his thoughts, "Qui! Qui, I made contact with Bruck, he and Klea are safe."

Qui-Gon nodded, "And Obi-Wan?"

Ren gave his friend a sympathetic look, "I am sorry Qui, but Ren has him."

Qui-Gon started to pace, "Ren, he hates me, he will do anything to get back at me...us, for all those years ago when he went against the code. He still blames us for not going along with him and hiding his misdeeds."

Ren agreed, "He blames us because we would not lie for him. He was our friend, but we had a greater responsibility. We WILL find them, Qui-Gon and when we do, we will bring Ren to justice once again." He paused a moment before he added, "Hopefully Bruck will listen to my order and find a safe place for he and Klea to hide."

At the fortress, Bruck was doing anything but. If he found Obi-Wan, then the three of them would have an excellent chance to escape without being caught, but he was not leaving without his friend.

Klea then grabbed his arm, "This way, he is this way. I can feel him."

Bruck nodded, "All right, stay behind me, and keep a sharp look out. The Masters will be here soon. We need to have found Obi-Wan by then and get out."

Klea and Bruck came to a doorway, both were mindful of their surroundings and of the living force. In a instant they knew Obi-Wan was on the other side. Gathering the force, they over rode the lock. They both gasped at the sight that met their eyes. Obi-Wan was laying in the center of the room, shivering. He was bloodied and bruised.

Klea got right to work, healing the injuries. A few minutes later, Obi-Wan opened his eyes, taking a moment to focus, he rasped, "Klea...Bruck?"

Bruck responded, "Yes, it is us. You did not think that we would leave without you, did you?" Helping his friend to his feet he said, "Let's go, we need to get out of here."

Behind him a voice said, "I don't think so. I can't believe you walked into a trap as well Bruck. If I was not so absorbed in destroying you and your masters, I would actually find this amusing."

Bruck snarled, "I came for my friend."

Ren laughed as guards came up behind him, they could not escape, "Ah, yes your friend. Well I have a bargain for your friend, and I am interested to see what he does."

Obi-Wan swallowed hard, "What sort of bargain?"

Ren stepped towards them, "I will let you go. And I will allow you to take ONE of your friends. Only one will walk out, you get to choose who."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Either Choice, Causes Great Pain

Obi-Wan looked at Ren, then turned to his friends, then turned back to Ren again. Reaching out with the force, he called with all his might,

_MASTER, PLEASE HURRY!_

Obi-Wan also knew that his friends were also calling for their masters.

Ren sensing this laughed, "Now that is not fair. I think I will cut you all off." And with that a strong force field went up around the room. Ren, satisfied with his work, turned to Obi-Wan, "So now Padawan Kenobi, you have a choice. Let us consider the choices. You have the beautiful and brave," considering Klea he added, "hmmm, I don't believe we have met, but I can almost see Obi-Wan choosing you. A good woman by your side is worth much. But then there is Bruck, friend, peer, and fellow Jedi."

Obi-Wan was seething, he could not sense anything outside the room he was in, but he refused to give into fear, "I cannot choose. I care for them both deeply and in different ways. I can not and will not choose between them."

That made Ren furious, "How about I kill them both then?"

Obi-Wan jumped forward, "NO! Don't!"

Ren walked to Obi-Wan and grabbed him by the tail on the back of his head, through clenched teeth he snarled, "Then choose! Choose and maybe I will spare your Master when he comes."

Obi-Wan tried to pull away, but could not, he snarled back, "When my Master gets here, he will wipe up the filthy floor with you."

Ren responded with a punch to Obi-Wan's gut that doubled the boy over, Klea started forward, but Ren shouted, "STAY THERE! Or you will be the one who will not walk out."

Obi-Wan caught his breath, "Touch either one of them, and I will kill you."

Ren was surprised at those words, "Ahhh, so the real Kenobi surfaces at last. You are feeling fear and anger. The two traits that almost caused your reverent Master not to choose you. I wonder how he really feels about you."

Bruck then shouted, "You scum sucking friend of a hutt. You have no idea how Master Qui-Gon feels about Obi-Wan." 

Ren yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Obi-Wan managed to stand straight again, "Bruck, its OK. I know how Master Qui-Gon feels about me, and this worm will not change that."

Ren then hit Obi-Wan again and the boy doubled over but did not fall to the floor. He refused to give Ren the satisfaction.

That only incensed Ren more, kicking Obi-Wan's legs out from under him, he screamed,

"CHOOSE!" 

Obi-Wan looked up, and with a calmness that would have done his Master proud he stated, "As I said, I will not choose. You have failed, no wonder the Jedi tossed you out."

Ren's eyes narrowed into slits, "We need to do something about that mouth of yours Kenobi. So since you won't choose, you will be the one to be carried out."

The fortress was close Qui-Gon thought, _When we get there, we will get the kids out, and then we will deal with Ren. Our priorities are Obi-Wan, Bruck and Klea._

Qui-Gon thought back fifteen years ago, when he and Darick were friends with Ren. But Ren had gone against the code. He had taken a bribe and killed for it. It left him considerably well off, but it also was cause to remove him from the order.

Ren pleaded with Qui-Gon and Darick not to go to the council, but Qui-Gon and Darick did not have to go to the council. Yoda already knew, not that Qui or Dar would have covered for Ren, they were both honorable men. Neither willing to disgrace the Jedi.

After Ren was banished, he publicly and privately blamed Qui-Gon and Darick, swearing revenge on both.

Qui-Gon knew that Ren would not be kind to the three teens he had in his clutches. He would hurt them, _NO_! Qui-Gon screamed to himself, I will not think that, they will be fine, Obi-Wan and his friends will be fine, they have to be. Qui-Gon did not want to think what it would be like if they were not safe.

They were only half a mile away from the fortress when the mental scream hit Qui-Gon, it was full of fear and pain. Qui-Gon slumped to his knees at the intensity of it.  
Darick and An-Paj went to his side, Qui-Gon gasped for breath, "We have to hurry, Obi-Wan is screaming. He is in such pain, we need to get to them!" 

Darick, while relieved that Bruck was not being physically harmed, was still distraught with the fact that Obi-Wan was being hurt, and that his apprentice was being forced to watch his friend's torture. He helped Qui-Gon up and said, "We need to hurry, lets go!"

Obi-Wan was on the cold ground, he was bit on his lip to hold back the screams, but soon he was screaming in pain. Ren was using a electro-pole that sent painful currents running through the boy's body.

Bruck and Klea stood together, Klea sobbing, and Bruck looking determined,who screamed, "STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Ren took stopped Obi-Wan's torture to look at Bruck, "Excuse me, but you are not in a position to give orders."

Using the distraction, Klea made eye contact with Obi-Wan, who slowly and painfully moved away.

Bruck stepped forward, "You are not going to touch him again, or at least, I warn you not too, because Master Qui-Gon will not be happy."

Ren laughed again, "Precisely my idea."

Bruck then swallowed and said, "Well, seeing that our Master's are not here, you will have to get past me first." Using the force, Bruck called the electro pole to him. It flew into his hand effortlessly.

Obi-Wan weakly cried out, "No! Bruck, don't."

Ren snarled, "You will all be very sorry."

Suddenly the door swung open, and Vrel ran in, "Ren, this is serious! The Jedi, they have turned the people of Kranta against us! You have been removed from the leadership of the planet! A revolt is planned."

Ren went pale, "Noooo, you can't be serious. How did this happen?" 

Vrel responded quickly, "Yoda and the Jedi council found a way to show that you were responsible for the pollution of the waters. They exposed you, and all that you have done."

Ren then turned furious, "Yoda! Damned green troll. And Qui-Gon and Darick, again making my life miserable."

At the door, someone responded, "No, Ren. We do not make your life miserable, you do with your evil ways."

Ren swung around to see Qui-Gon, Darick, and An-Paj standing there. Qui-Gon pulled out his weapon and said calmly, "Surrender Ren, you can not win." Qui-Gon stole a look at his injured apprentice, the boy was worked over badly, and would surely be sore for quite a few weeks, but he would be fine. Qui-Gon sighed in relief, through the bond, he sent a soothing message_, It's all right Obi-Wan, I am here and you are safe now._

Obi-Wan sent back a wave of love and relief, _Yes, Master. _

Ren then shouted, "I will not surrender." Ren pulled out his lightsaber and added, "I will be happy to finally destroy you."

Qui-Gon pulled out his own weapon, while Darick stood behind him at the ready to help if need be. An-Paj went to Klea, who through her arms around him, sobbing. She was shaking and not speaking. An-Paj whispered to her, "Shh, its all right, but we need to check on Obi-Wan." Klea managed to nod, and they went to Obi-Wan who was leaning against the wall, taking deep breaths.

An-Paj gently prodded the boy, who gasped a bit in certain places, An-Paj nodded and said, "Well, Obi. You have bruised some ribs, and you have some nasty cuts, but you will be fine."

Obi-Wan barely nodded, "My...Master...got to help him."

Obi-Wan struggled to get up, but An-Paj gently pushed him back, "Obi, you need to rest, Qui-Gon is well capable of handling that poor excuse for a person."

Obi-Wan nodded and took Klea's shaking hand. 

Then suddenly, Ren took his lightsaber cut it through the wall, giving access to the outside of the fortress, Qui-Gon had no choice to follow, he was not going to allow this criminal to escape.

Qui-Gon was an outstanding swordsman. He knew how to turn things to his advantage.

He would tire Ren, and then he would take him back to Coruscant to stand trial for all of his deeds. He could not help but think, _Don't you know the good guys always win, Ren?_

Reading his former friend's thoughts, Ren spat, "I don't think so Qui. Not this time!"

Qui-Gon knew that Ren was trying to distract him. It was Ren's way. Qui-Gon minded his thoughts and concentrated on the here and now.

His opponent saw this, and decided that he would have to hit a soft spot with Qui-Gon if he was to damage the man's focus. While parrying one of Qui-Gon's blows, Ren added, "Nice apprentice Qui-Gon. He fell into my traps quite easily. He is rather ungainly, how do you stand it?"

Qui-Gon refused to answer. He knew what Ren was trying to accomplish. He would not allow his concentration to diminish. Everything depended on it. Ren thrust his lightsaber blade towards Qui-Gon's midsection which the Jedi master easily deflected.

Ren continued, "He is such a little whelp. But, he almost gave into his anger. But then he must have realized one of you many boring lessons and stopped."

That gave Qui-Gon pride. He was proud of his student. Proud of the one who stood with him through thick and thin. They were more then teacher and student. They were father and son. They complemented each other perfectly. Each drawing on the others strengths.

"That was when I really hurt him Qui-Gon." Ren was pleased to see that a response, though subtle as it was, showed on Qui-Gon's face. He went on to say, "That's right Qui-Gon, I HURT him. I caused him PAIN. I made him scream."

Qui-Gon fought to keep his center, he would not give into this man's taunting. He would not lose his concentration. Blow after blow he delivered and he parried. He would not tire, but Ren would.

Ren also knew he would wear out soon. He was not as well conditioned as Qui-Gon. And if he did not break the focus soon, he was done for.

Darick, with his lightsaber in his hand, but not ignited and Bruck followed outside. An-Paj left Obi-Wan in Klea's care and also went, to be on hand if he was needed.

Obi-Wan started to get up, but then he saw the look in Klea's eye, soothingly, he said, "Klea, I am going to be fine."

Klea looked at him and threw herself in his arms. Obi-Wan hugged her tight and finished getting up. He was aching, but he and Klea stepped outside.

The sun was bright, and he saw Qui-Gon and Ren fighting. He also saw Bruck standing off to the side. Out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan then saw Vrel, he was holding a blaster. Vrel aimed it at Darick, Obi-Wan screamed a warning, and Darick ignited his weapon and easily deflected the bolt. Judging the distance between Darick and Bruck, Vrel decided that there was no way that Darick could get to him in time to protect him.

Obi-Wan saw this and screamed, "Bruck! MOVE!

Had Bruck not done what he was told, the bolt would have hit him directly in the heart. Instead the bolt hit the rocks behind him, causing a fissue. The wall was now to weak to hold the overhang, and it started to crumble. Gathering all of his strength, Obi-Wan leapt at Bruck and pushed him to safety, the rocks landed on Obi-Wan's back, and he fell to the hard ground screaming.

Qui-Gon saw this yelled, "Padawan!"

Ren used the distraction to slip away. Qui-Gon, forgot about his foe and ran to Obi-Wan. An-Paj, Darick, and Bruck were already there.

Bruck was sobbing, "He did it to save me! Oh force, why did he have to do that?"

Darick wrapped his arms around Bruck, "Padawan, we need to help Obi-Wan, it is not your fault, you need to be strong now."

Bruck nodded and he and his Master joined Qui-Gon in using the force to lift the heavy rocks from Obi-Wan's back. They gently turned him over.

An-Paj closed his eyes, and judged the boy's injuries, Who surprisingly was awake, but not in any pain. "Obi-Wan, where do you feel pain?" 

Obi-Wan looked confused, "No where Master An-Paj." 

An-Paj did not like the sound of that, something was not right. Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan's hand, "Obi-Wan, are you all right?"

Obi-Wan looked even more confused, he eyes were sort of glazed over, "I think so."

Klea began to walk over to them, but she then dropped to her knees and fainted. An-Paj got up to go to her and Obi-Wan called, "Klea!" Obi-Wan struggled to go to her, but could not move. His arms flailed around, but from his waist down, he was still.

Qui-Gon's heart dropped, "Shhh, be still Obi-Wan. Please."

Obi-Wan started to sob, "Master...help me."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Down, But Not Out

Qui-Gon's heart dropped, gripping Obi-Wan's hand, "Obi-Wan, shhh, please, keep still. Let An-Paj help you."

Obi-Wan sobbed, "Master, I...I can't feel my legs...I can't feel them."

Qui-Gon's voice caught as he tried to calm his young apprentice, "Oh, Obi-Wan, shhh, all will be well."

Qui-Gon moved aside so An-Paj could work, but he did not let go of Obi-Wan's hand, silent tears rolled down the Jedi Master's face.

Obi-Wan saw them and moved his hand up to wipe them away, it was so much like his apprentice to be more concerned with his master then with himself. Qui-Gon brought his padawan's hand to his face and held on to it tightly.

An-Paj closed his eyes and tried to gauge the severity of the injury, it was grave, and Obi-Wan would need to return to Coruscant at once, if he was to heal. An-Paj pulled out his comlink and was relieved to hear that Leona had arrived. Turning to Qui-Gon he said, "Qui-Gon, we need to be very careful with him, we need to keep his head and neck aligned with his spine." 

Qui-Gon nodded, "What do you need me to do?" 

An-Paj continued, "I need you to keep him calm." 

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, "I will, I must. An-Paj... how bad is it?"

An-Paj sighed, "I do not yet know, Qui-Gon."

Suddenly Qui-Gon asked, "Ren, where is Ren?"

Darick, who had been working on taking care of Klea who had passed out, came forward, "I'm sorry Qui-Gon, but he's gone. He used the diversion as an opportunity to escape." 

Qui-Gon released his anger and turned his attention back to Obi-Wan who had his eyes closed, "Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, "I'm so tired, Master."

Qui-Gon looked at An-Paj who nodded, Qui-Gon then turned to Obi-wan, "Then sleep, Obi-Wan, I will be here when you wake."

At that time, Leona arrived, she ran toward the small group and immediately began assisting An-Paj. Qui-Gon moved away, to allow the healers room to work.

Qui-Gon then noticed that Bruck was still quite upset. Qui-Gon moved over to the teenager. Bruck saw him and blurted out, "It's all my fault Master Qui-Gon. I was not focused, and...and Obi-Wan always says that your focus determines your reality."

Qui-Gon almost smiled at the idea that Obi-Wan was quoting Qui-Gon's instruction, "He really says that?" 

Bruck nodded, "All the time."

Qui-Gon assured the boy, "It's not your fault at all, Bruck. Obi-Wan allowed the force to lead him, we must trust in it."

Bruck struggled with words, "But...but, he is hurt now, and hurt bad. It is hard to see him that way."

Qui-Gon put his arm around Bruck's shoulders, "It is Young Bruck, but you must be strong, we all must be strong, if we are to see Obi-wan back to health again. And you have another friend who will need your strength in all of this."

Qui-Gon led him over to Klea, who was waking. Klea sat up with the help of Darick. Turning to Bruck she asked, "Are his injuries serious?"

Bruck's eyes filled with tears again and he nodded. Then he sat next to his friend and tried to offer her some comfort. But it was not easy.

Qui-Gon returned to Obi-Wan's side, who was now asleep. An-Paj turned to the Jedi Master and said, "It is best that he is asleep, I don't want him trying to move when we are trying to immobilize him."

Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan's hand again, taking comfort in the warmth of the smaller hand in his larger one, "What do you need me to do?" 

An-Paj responded, "As soon as Leona and I have him immobilized and on the stretcher, I want you to cushion him with a force field. Then we will be able to move him to the ship."

Bruck heard and piped in, "I want to help as well. He is my friend, probably the only real friend I have ever had." Bruck's words caught on a sob, which he held back. Darick moved over to him and put a hand on his padawan's shoulder to offer support.

Leona, then told An-Paj, "I have it here for now, go and see to your apprentice."

An-Paj did not need to be told twice, he went over to her, and though he wanted to strangle her for disobeying him and sneaking aboard the ship, the hopeless look in her eyes made him melt. Taking her hand, An-Paj pulled her up, he embraced her tightly and tried to calm her trembling body, "I was worried for you, Klea. Don't ever scare me like that again."

Klea nodded, "Will Obi-Wan be all right?"

An-Paj rubbed her back soothingly, "I don't know yet? But I hope so Klea, I hope so."

An-Paj did not want to think of what would happen if Obi-Wan did not recover, or worst yet, died. 

After a few moments Leona had Obi-Wan immobilized, she gently told Qui-Gon, "Alright, we can move him without aggravating the injury." 

An-Paj heard that and he and Klea went to Leona. Klea took Obi-Wan's other hand and said, "I will monitor his vital signs." 

An-Paj was worried about Klea's mental state, but thought it was best that she was doing something to help Obi-Wan, "Agreed. Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded, "On my count then. One...two...three."

The stretcher Obi-Wan was on rose in the air, and the group starting walking towards the ship. Klea gripping one of Obi-Wan's hands, and Qui-Gon gripping the other.

An-Paj and Leona settled Obi-Wan in a bed in the small medical unit of the republic cruiser. An-Paj took out an i.v and thought it best to inject the needle while the patient was still asleep, he knew how much Obi-Wan hated needles.

Across the room, a small group stood together with worry etched on their faces. Klea looked as though she was ready to pass out again, and Bruck looked as though he was ready to crack. Darick saw his padawan's inner struggle, and said gently, "Bruck, come, let me get you and Klea something to eat, and then you should get some sleep."

Bruck answered, "I am not hungry nor tired."

Darick sighed, "Well, as your Master I must insist..."

Bruck then lost patience, "Or what Master? You will punish me? Big deal! My friend is hurt because of me...DON'T YOU GET IT? Because of ME! It's all my fault!" He paused before he added, "And that is the greatest punishment anyone can ever face."

Bruck stormed out of the med unit and down the hall. Once he was inside the sleeping quarters he allowed the tears he was holding back to finally fall. Darick closed his eyes and focused on the force, he then followed his Padawan, hoping that he could help him.

Klea joined her Master at Obi-Wan's bedside, taking his hand she asked, "What happens now?"

An-Paj answered, "We wait. When we get him back to the temple, we will know more. Now Klea, you are coming with me."

Klea argued, "What about Obi-Wan?" 

An-Paj nodded to Leona, "Leona will look over him for now, and Qui-Gon is here. I am worried for you."

Klea stiffened, "I am fine, its Obi-Wan who is not."

An-Paj knew that Klea was shielding and having a harder time with this then what she was letting on, An-Paj placed his arm around her and said, "Let me be the judge of that."

In a few moments it was just Qui-Gon and Leona. Qui-Gon took placed a loving hand on his padawan's face and looked at the healer, "Can't we just place him in bacta?"

Qui-Gon knew the wonders that a dip in the bacta could produce, he did not understand why they would not put him in the tank that was readily available.

Leona thought carefully before she answered, "Qui, he cant go in the tank because he has a spinal injury. We need to keep him immobile, or his condition will worsen."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, and Leona was not shocked to see tears squeeze out between the closed eyelids. Not knowing what to say, the healer just gave Qui-Gon's shoulder a gentle squeeze and left the room.

Qui-Gon sent healing energy to his Padawan, all the time willing the force to make him well.

Darick gently knocked on the door that separated him from his distraught padawan. He was not surprised when Bruck did not answer.

Again Darick knocked and said, "Bruck, I am worried for you." Darick heard a small sob through the door. Darick's heart almost broke at the sound. He knew that Bruck blamed himself and his job as the boy's master was to make him see it was not his fault and to guide him. 

Opening the door, he took in the sight of his padawan laying on his side. Darick sat on the bed next to him and gently placed his hand on Bruck's head.

Bruck took a couple of deep breaths, found his center, and with his Master's help, released his anger to the force. Bruck then faced his Master and whispered, "I wish it would have been me."

Darick pulled Bruck into a protective embrace, "Bruck, this was the will of the force." 

Bruck considered the words and replied in an almost angry tone, "I just don't understand it. Why would the force want to make Obi-Wan suffer like this? He does not deserve it! He is such a great person. Why did the force choose him?"

Darick sighed, "I don't know Padawan, but the force will guide us. Do not doubt that.

Qui-Gon sat watching Obi-Wan sleep. The padawan's face was as pale as the sheets, and he looked much younger then his sixteen years. Qui-Gon gently stroked his hair, wishing he could make everything better. But he couldn't.

Qui-Gon almost did not hear Leona come in. The healer looked at the Jedi Master with concern, "Qui, you have not slept in days. Darick, Bruck and Klea are all resting. You should too."

Qui-Gon shook his head, "I will not leave Obi-Wan."

Leona smiled, "Like I would ask you to, I think that cot right there will do well."

Qui-Gon looked torn for a moment and then Leona added, "Qui, I really don't want to have to mind whammy you." 

Qui-Gon cracked a small smile, "Very well Leona. I will do what the healer orders. But please watch over him."

Leona pulled a cover over Qui-Gon and replied, "Of course."   
Hours later Qui-Gon bolted awake. Gasping for breath, he noticed that he was soaked in sweat and the sheets were tangled around him. He looked over at the other bed, sighing in relief he muttered, "It was just a dream, Jinn. A dream. Obi-Wan is here, he is safe. He will walk again, he will be fine."

The dream disturbed Qui-Gon quite a bit. He was searching for Obi-Wan under hundreds of rock piles. He would dig him out, only to have him disappear. He would move to the next pile and it would happen again, and again, and again. All the while Ren's evil laughter was ringing through the air. 

Qui-Gon jumped out of the bed, and went to Obi-Wan's bed. He touched his padawan's, almost holding his breath, waiting for him to disappear, but of course Obi-Wan did not. Again Qui-Gon whispered, "It was just a dream."

Behind him a voice said, "And it sounds as though it was a bad one."

Qui-Gon turned around to see An-Paj, Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan's hand and replied, "It was not one I wish to have again."

An-Paj nodded and started to examine Obi-Wan, the cut on his leg concerned him. Without the normal circulation, it could cause a nasty infection. An-Paj then said, "I have contacted the temple and they know the situation. Master Nik-Ka was on a mission, but he is on his way back to Coruscant. I know the temple has other mind and soul healers, but I thought it was better that you and Obi-Wan have the help of one who knows you."

Qui-Gon nodded, "My thanks An-Paj. You are a good friend. How is Klea?"

An-Paj thought for a moment, "I am worried for her as well. I think I am going to have her see Nik-Ka as well, and I am going to suggest it to Darick for Bruck."

Qui-Gon replied, "I think that is a good idea. But what do you know of Obi-Wan's injury?" 

An-Paj answered, "When we get home to the temple I will be able to run more tests, and we will go from there."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 How Do You Deal?

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. The room was dim, but he could see his Master sitting in the chair next to his bed. Qui-Gon's eyes were closed, and Obi-Wan knew that his master was asleep. Obi-Wan did not want to disturb him, so he remained quiet. Obi-Wan could only imagine how exhausted he must be.

Obi-Wan tried to sit up, but could not seem to get his legs to cooperate. Then the realization hit him, _Force, I still can't move my legs!_

Obi-Wan panicked as he wiggled around in the bed, but everything below his waist was numb and still. Obi-Wan let out a defeated breath and Qui-Gon bolted awake.

Qui-Gon jumped out of the chair and knelt next to Obi-Wan's bed, "Padawan. You need to remain still."

Obi-Wan's eyes filled with tears, "Master, I can't move my legs. I can't..."

Trying to soothe his apprentice Qui-Gon spoke, "I know, Padawan, but we will get through this."

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon with a defeated look, "How?" He asked in a broken voice.

Qui-Gon answered, "I don't know yet, Obi-Wan, but I promise you, we will get through this."

Obi-Wan nodded, too upset and too exhausted to argue, and Qui-Gon gently smoothed his hair, "Now, I want you to go back to sleep."

Obi-Wan yawned and nodded, he closed his eyes, but then they popped open again, "Klea and Bruck, are they safe?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "Yes, Obi-Wan, they are physically fine, but they are both worried for you. They are going to want to see you when you wake again." 

Obi-Wan nodded as he drifted off, _They are out of harm's way, thank the force they are safe. But will things be the same? Or will everything change because I can't walk? _Obi-Wan fell into a troubled sleep.

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan went back to sleep, then he stepped outside, seeing Leona he said, "He is asleep again. I would like to go and tell Bruck and Klea that he was awake. But I don't want to leave him alone." 

Leona touched Qui-Gon's arm, "I understand and I will sit with him. Qui, he is a strong boy. If anyone can get through this, its Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon nodded and turned to go, hoping she was right. At the end of the small hall, there was a common room. Klea and Bruck were both sitting there with their Masters. All looked up when Qui-Gon entered the room.

Qui-Gon said, "He was awake for a short time, and is not in any physical pain."

Bruck nodded, "Does he know?"

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and nodded, "I am afraid he did not take it well."

Bruck then blurted out, "Well, did you expect him too?"

Klea looked at Bruck surprised. She was not used to Padawans speaking disrespectfully to Masters. Darick was surprised as well, in a warning tone he stated, "Padawan, apologize to Master Jinn."

Bruck blushed and bowed to Qui-Gon, "I am sorry for my disrespect, Master Qui-Gon." 

Qui-Gon placed his hand on Bruck's shoulder, "I know Bruck. We are all worried for Obi-Wan, but we must all be strong for him if we are to see him back to health."

Bruck agreed, but he was having a very hard time with this. Obi-Wan was his best friend, and most likely the only real friend the boy had. Bruck knew that he still was not fully trusted by the other Padawans at the temple. It was hard seeing him like this, and Bruck would do whatever it took to help his friend, "I will do what I can Master Qui-Gon."

Klea nodded, "Me too, we just want him better."

Qui-Gon gave a small smile, "We all do." 

On a ship, in another part of the galaxy Ren sat seething. He needed to get his revenge. Turning to Vrel he ordered, "Set course for Coruscant."

Vrel looked at him as though he lost his mind, "Coruscant, you can't be serious? You will be caught before you know it."

Ren shook his head, "I don't think so, I was one of them, remember? Jinn will not expect me to go there. I will use that to my advantage, and Obi-Wan Kenobi will be no more."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The End Of My World

Obi-Wan opened his eyes again, he smiled when he saw his Master looking down at him, Qui-Gon smoothed his hair and asked, "How are you feeling?" 

Obi-Wan answered truthfully, "As well as anyone who can't use his legs I suppose. I guess I am not meant to be a Jedi after all."

Qui-Gon gently admonished his apprentice, "Don't say things like that! We do not yet know if it is a permanent injury. And if it is, you can still be a Jedi!" 

Obi-Wan gave his master's hand a gentle squeeze, "Master, I thank you for trying to make me feel better. But, I seriously doubt many Jedi go into battle in a hover chair." The last words caught on Obi-Wan's throat and in a moment he was crying.

Qui-Gon's heart broke at the sight. Kneeling on the floor next to his Padawan's bed, he cupped Obi-Wan's face gently in his hands and leaned his forehead against his injured apprentice's and wished he could hold him, but knowing he could not because of the injury.

Doing his best to soothe the sobbing boy, Qui-Gon sent waves of love through the bond, unable to talk through his own tears.

After a few minutes Obi-Wan was able to compose himself, wiping his eyes, he said, "Master, could you go and get Klea and Bruck. I don't want them to worry."

Qui-Gon wiped his own tears, and nodded, planting a quick kiss on Obi-Wan's temple he said, "I will be right back."

Qui-Gon left the room, and went to the part of the ship Obi-Wan's friends were in. Bruck looked up from the data pad he was pretending to study when Qui-Gon entered the room, Bruck jumped up and asked, "Is he awake?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "He is, and he wants to see both you and Klea."

Bruck smiled, "I am on my way, Klea is in her quarters." 

Qui-Gon smiled at Bruck's enthusiasm. He would defiantly do the injured boy some good. Qui-Gon then went further down the hall and knocked on the door to Klea's room.

An-Paj answered, "Qui-Gon, is everything all right?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "As well as can be expected, Obi-Wan is awake again." Qui-Gon looked at the figure laying on the bed, facing the wall and his heart went out to her, she was not handling this well at all, "He asked to see Klea and Bruck."

Klea stiffened, "He's awake?"

Qui-Gon replied, "Yes, and he is worried about you both."

Klea let out a sound that was half sob and half laugh, "That is Obi-Wan all right, always worried about others. But...but..."

An-Paj grew concerned, "What is it?"

Klea sighed, "I don't know if I can handle this, seeing him that way."

Qui-Gon understood, it was difficult, but Obi-Wan needed them, "I know Klea, but he needs you, needs all of us. We need to be there for him."

Klea agreed and got up, she then followed Qui-Gon to where Obi-Wan was.

Bruck entered Obi-Wan's room, he smile faded when he saw Obi-Wan, looking so small and pale on the bed, but he quickly recovered, and said softly, "Hey, Obi."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, "Hey, Bruck."

Bruck sat in the chair next to his friend's bed, "Obi-Wan, I am sorry..."

Obi-Wan interrupted, "Bruck, don't. It is not your fault."

Bruck shrugged, "I feel like it is."

Before Obi-Wan could answer, the door opened and Klea stepped in. She looked pale and fragile. She put on a brave smile for Obi-Wan, "Obi-Wan, I am glad you are awake."

Obi-Wan saw through the smile, he knew she was troubled, and in his own troubled mind, he thought she saw him differently now. Obi-Wan smiled a sad smile, "Hi, Klea. I am glad your here."

Klea responded in a troubled tone, "Where else would I be?"

Obi-Wan did not answer, but he thought, _You want to be anywhere but here._

Bruck noticed the tension, and tried to ease it by cracking jokes. His heart rose when Obi-Wan actually gave a small laugh.

After a few minutes Qui-Gon, Leona, and An-Paj came in. An-Paj ordered, "Obi-Wan needs to rest. We arrive home tomorrow."

Obi-Wan tried to ignore the quick way Klea got up, "Good night, Obi." She kissed his forehead and left the room like a Sith was after her.

Obi-Wan managed to keep the tears in the back of his eyes. Bruck lingered for a minute, giving Obi-Wan's arm a quick squeeze, "See you tomorrow." 

An-Paj followed Klea, and Leona did a quick exam of Obi-Wan, and left Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan alone. As soon as the door closed, Obi-Wan allowed the floodgates of his eyes to open.

Qui-Gon wiped his tears away gently, "Don't cry, Obi-Wan. Everything will be fine."

Obi-Wan answered sharply, "It will not! Klea could not even look at me! I will never be a Jedi. Maybe you should just get another Padawan."

Obi-Wan's words stuck Qui-Gon like a slap, "No, Obi-Wan, I will not get another apprentice. No one could ever replace you. You are my son. My heart, my life."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Master. I did not mean to hurt you."

Qui-Gon's eyes softened, "I know Obi-Wan. You are confused. I promise though, you will not go through this alone. I will be here for you. No matter what."

Obi-Wan managed a smile, before he drifted back to sleep.

Qui-Gon stood off to the side as Leona and An-Paj made sure Obi-Wan was secure on the stretcher. They had to be very careful that his spine, neck, and head were aligned, the injury could be aggravated more if he were to move.

Obi-Wan stared at the ceiling through this. While he was glad to be in familiar surroundings, he was nervous. How would he be looked at by the initiates, the other padawans, his instructors, the council?

Obi-Wan let out a sigh, Qui-Gon asked gently, "Padawan, what is it?"

Obi-Wan bit back a sharp response, it would not do him any good to be cruel to the man who he looked upon as his father, instead he lied, "Nothing, Master."

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes, he knew that 'nothing' was defiantly 'something', but he did not pry. He knew Obi-Wan needed time to come to grips with everything. Now that they were home, An-Paj and Leona would have everything they needed to do a full exam on the boy. And they would finally know the extent of his injury.

This relieved Qui-Gon, yet at the same time it frightened him, as long as they did not know the extent, there was some hope. But Qui-Gon told himself, _Wherever the force is, there is hope. And the force is here, it is in Obi-Wan. We will get through this._

An-Paj was finally satisfied that Obi-Wan would not move on the short journey from the landing platform to the med unit, "Lets go, your usual room is waiting Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan knew that the healer meant that to be a joke, but Obi-Wan was not in a joking mood. He shot An-Paj a sharp look, but did not say anything.

Qui-Gon was relieved to see Yoda waiting patiently on the platform. Yoda was the most calming being he had ever met. And that was what they needed right now, a calm presence.

Yoda hobbled forward, "Glad to see you all I am. Worried we have been."

Qui-Gon bowed, "Thank you Master. It has been difficult."

Yoda nodded, "Difficult path in front of you. Hold on to the force, guide you it will. Save you it can."

Obi-Wan remained still, tears in the back of his eyes. Yoda saw this, and laid a gentle hand on the boy's head, "Strong you are, Padawan."

Obi-Wan responded, "But not that strong."

Qui-Gon's heart dropped, Obi-Wan could not give up. He could not stop fighting. Qui-Gon would not allow that.

The remark did not phase Yoda, "Hmph." Turning to Bruck and Klea, he said, "Go to Nik-Ka you will, heal you both must."

Klea closed her eyes and nodded, she did not want to go to the mind healer, but she knew she had to. Her dreams were haunted. They all ended the same way. Ren finding Obi-Wan, and making him suffer, "Thank you Master Yoda."

Darick led, Klea and Bruck away. Yoda turned to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon again, "See you both as well, Nik-Ka will."

In a sharp tone Obi-Wan responded, "I don't want to."

Qui-Gon was taken aback once again, "Obi-Wan, he can help you..."

Obi-Wan interrupted him, "Help me what? Come to accept what has happened to me? Well, I won't, EVER!"

Qui-Gon was at a loss at what to do, he knew he should reprimand Obi-Wan for his disrespect, but he could not. Yoda then stepped in, "Love you we do. See you whole again we will."

With that the small Jedi master hobbled away.

An-Paj then ordered, "Leona, lets move. Obi-Wan, try to remain still."

Obi-Wan nodded, and closed his eyes so he could not see the hurt expression in his Master's face.

Qui-Gon looked at the chrono, more then an hour had past, and Obi-Wan was still in the exam room. He was beside himself with worry. What was taking so long? Qui-Gon almost insisted on staying through the exam, but he heeded An-Paj's request and remained in the waiting area.

A few moments later An-Paj and Leona stepped out of the room. Qui-Gon noted that they had relieved expressions on their faces.

Qui-Gon asked, "How is he?"

An-Paj answered, "It is going to be a long recovery, his spine is severely bruised, but not fractured."

Qui-Gon then stated, "I want to take him home."

An-Paj and Leona traded glances, and Leona gently said, "are you sure you can handle him. He is an invalid right now, it will be a lot of work caring for him."

Qui-Gon answer was matter of fact, "I am his Master, I will care for him. Just tell me what I need to do."

An-Paj sighed, he knew he could argue with Qui-Gon for hours and not change his mind, "You need to love and support him. Make him see it is not the end of the world. Help he learn to do things for himself during his recovery. I will have an outline for you tomorrow. It will state the physical therapy he is suppose to have. And Master Nik-Ka will be by to see you both tomorrow."

Qui-Gon nodded, "Very good, can I see him now?"

Leona nodded, "Of course."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes when the door opened. Qui-Gon stepped in, and Obi-Wan noted that Qui-Gon looked ashen, and the lines in his face were deep with worry. The older man looked exhausted.

Obi-Wan managed a small smile and said in a small voice, "Hi, Master."

Qui-Gon returned the smile, "Hello, Padawan. There is good news." 

Obi-Wan managed to look interested, "What?"

The Jedi Master sat in the chair next to Obi-Wan's bed and took his hand, "Your spine is severely bruised, but it was not fractured. An-Paj assures me that with some intense physical therapy, you will be fine."

Obi-Wan's eyes took on a relieved look, but then he asked, "How come I still can't feel or move my legs?" 

Qui-Gon answered, "Because, the swelling has not gone down, it may take some time. In the mean time, I can take you home and you will begin physical therapy. You will also see Master Nik-Ka."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I don't want to see Master Nik-Ka. And how long will it take before I get feeling back?"

Qui-Gon was not surprised in Obi-Wan's sudden attitude change, both Nik-Ka and An-Paj had warned him that it was common with injuries such as this, "Master Nik-Ka can help you, and we do not know how long. Perhaps six months or so." 

Obi-Wan asked in disbelief, "SIX MONTHS? I will be a helpless invalid for six months?"

Qui-Gon rubbed his eyes, "You will not be helpless. You will learn how to do things for yourself. You will still be able to go to class..." 

Obi-Wan interrupted Qui-Gon, "If you think I am going to class in a hover chair, your out of your mind! And what about the sparring championship in a couple of months. I am supposed to be in it, I am the defending champion." His voice took on an insolent tone.

Qui-Gon chose to ignore the disrespect once again, "I am sorry, Obi-Wan. But you will not be participating in this years championship. As far as the classes, we will discuss it later. Now, I can take you home now."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, "But everyone will see me. I don't want their pity."

Qui-Gon smoothed Obi-Wan's hair, "No one is going to pity you, they are going to care about you and your recovery."

Obi-Wan, to Qui-Gon's surprise, moved his head out of Qui-Gon's loving caress and did not answer. Qui-Gon's feelings were hurt, but he did not say anything. He moved his hand away and said, "Are you ready to go home?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "I suppose. I have nothing else to do."

Qui-Gon again did not respond. He left the room, and came back with An-Paj who had a floating stretcher, An-Paj explained, "Even though your spine was not fractured, I still don't want you to move around yet. For a week you need to remain on your back."

Obi-Wan responded sarcastically, "This just gets better and better. What else do I have to look forward too?"

An-Paj raised an eyebrow at Qui-Gon, who, to An-Paj's surprise, said nothing. An-Paj answered, "Well, young man, you have therapy to look forward too. And an appointment with Master Nik-Ka."

Obi-Wan argued, "I am not going." 

Qui-Gon finally spoke up, "Obi-Wan, that is quite enough. An-Paj is trying to help you. You are out of line with your disrespect."

Closing his eyes, Obi-wan muttered, "Whatever."

An-Paj let it slide, he seen injuries like this before. The aftermath leaves the victim feeling utterly helpless. Mood swings are normal, with a depressed mood being predominant. An-Paj hoped it would pass.

An-Paj said to Qui-Gon, "I will accompany you back to your quarters and get Obi-Wan settled."

Obi-Wan's eyes popped open, "Get me settled? I am not a baby!"

An-Paj then lost patience, "Then quit acting like one."

Obi-Wan turned red, but then closed his eyes again. Deep down he felt ashamed. He did not want to treat his Master or An-Paj badly, but he felt so helpless that lashing out made him feel better. 

A little while later, Obi-Wan was in his room. He looked around at the familiar surroundings. His room had a beautiful view of the meditation gardens. He always loved looking out at the gardens. But now things were different. He could not take joy in the view. Laying flat on his back, Obi-Wan tried to release his anger into the force. But he could not. He was angry, depressed, helpless. And he hated the feeling.

In the next room, Qui-Gon and An-Paj were having a quiet conversation, Qui-Gon was speaking, "I don't like this. He is not my Obi-Wan."

An-Paj tried to reassure him, "He is in there somewhere Qui. He has been through a lot, his body is learning to adjust, so is his mind. That is why it is important for him to see Nik-Ka."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I agree, he will see him. Now of the therapy?"

An-Paj pulled out a data pad, "Tomorrow, we will start with the limb massages. This will keep his muscles tone. But after he starts getting feeling back, he will feel tingling. Like "pins and needles", It will not be comfortable, but it is necessary. Also, try to keep up his appetite, if he starts to lose weight, or starts to dehydrate, he will need an i.v. And we both know how much he loves them." 

Qui-Gon had to smile at An-Paj's remark, "I will do my part, good night An-Paj."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 Falling Into Oblivion

Obi-Wan must of dozed off, because when he opened his eyes again it was dark. And he smelled something cooking. Obi-Wan smiled when he smelled the familiar smell. It was his favorite soup. The one Qui-Gon made him when he was sick. Suddenly the warm, fuzzy feeling he had dissipated, and the anger returned. Obi-wan did not make an attempt to stop it. He needed to feel something.

A knock on his door caught him off guard, "come in."

Qui-Gon entered, "Hi, I thought you may be hungry."

Obi-wan shrugged, "Can I sit up?"

Qui-Gon placed the tray down, "No, but this bed can be raised so it seems like you are sitting. It won't put any pressure on your spine."

Obi-Wan did not say anything as Qui-Gon used the controls to manipulate the bed. Qui-Gon got the bed into position and moved the tray over to Obi-Wan's lap. Qui-Gon smiled a sad smile, "I made your favorite. You need to keep your strength, so please eat." 

Qui-Gon sounded so depressed, Obi-Wan almost begged for forgiveness right then and there, but the door chime stopped him. Obi-Wan knew who it would be, it would be Bruck and Klea. Coming to see how he was doing. Obi-wan was not sure if he was ready for that. 

In a moment, the door opened again, and there stood Bruck, smiling, and Klea looking like an animal stunned by the headlights of a speeder.

Klea managed a smile, "Hi, Obi-Wan. I see my Master sprung you from the clinic."

In a rude tone, Obi-Wan answered, "Yep, so you will not have to gawk at the invalid everyday."

Bruck was stunned, that did not sound like his friend, "Hey, Obi, take it easy on her, she is worried about you."

Obi-Wan shrugged, and replied, "Yeah, everyone is so worried about me. Stupid Obi-Wan, who lives in the medical ward."

Klea argued, "No one thinks that Obi-wan."

Obi-Wan replied, "I even met my girlfriend in the med unit. Can't meet a girl in a normal place." 

At that remark, a hurt look washed over Klea's face. Without a word, she turned and left leaving a very guilty Obi-Wan in her wake.

Bruck looked at his friend, "That, was uncalled for. That girl has been beside herself with worry and you treat her like that."

Obi-Wan looked down at the tray in his lap, "I did not mean to hurt her, but I am so frustrated." 

Bruck gave Obi-Wan's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "I know, but it is going to be ok."

Bruck did his best to ignore his friend's nasty attitude. He knew that Obi-Wan was scared, he could only imagine what his friend was going through. 

After a few strained minutes, Bruck said, "Master An-Paj says that you should be able to start classes in a few weeks." 

Obi-Wan stiffened, "I am NOT going to classes." 

Bruck asked, "Why not? You need will have to keep up on your studies."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Bruck, you have to understand. I can't go to class, everyone will look at me, feel sorry for me."

Bruck knew that Obi-Wan was opening up for the first time, he tried to draw him out more, "I understand your hesitation, Obi, but your wrong. Hopefully, Master Nik-Ka will help you see that."

Obi-Wan responded sharply, "I am NOT going to the mind healer either. I can handle this on my own."

Bruck wanted to argue with Obi-Wan. Bruck knew that Obi-Wan could not handle this. But Bruck decided that Obi-Wan was struggling enough. There would be time to talk about this later.

Obi-Wan then continued, "I won't be in this years lightsaber championship either."

Bruck bit his lip and nodded, he did not have the heart to tell Obi-Wan that his was entered. He remained silent. Guilt burning through him, after all it was his fault Obi-Wan was like this. 

Bruck entered the apartment he shared with his Master. He sensed Darick in the kitchen, but made his way to his room. He stretched out on his bed, and placed the pillow over his face.

A minute later, there was a soft knock on the door, Bruck called out in a soft voice, "Come in."

Darick entered with a cup of tea, "I thought you might like some tea." He waited for his padawan to sit up, and handed him the mug. He then waited for Bruck to speak.

Bruck took a sip of tea, "Thank you, Master."

Darick sat on the bed and asked, "How did the visit go with Obi-Wan?" 

Bruck took another sip of tea, and sighed, "Not well, he is being mean to everyone. Klea, Master An-Paj, Master Qui-Gon. Being mean to everyone, except me."

Darick asked, "Do you want him to be mean to you?"

Bruck shook his head and put down his mug, "No, but I am the one who deserves it." 

Darick then said, "No, Padawan, you don't deserve it. But neither does anyone else."

Bruck nodded, "I am going to keep doing what I am doing. Hopefully, he will realize that we all love him and want him to get well."

Darick pulled his apprentice into an embrace, "Well said, Padawan. With a friend like you, Obi-Wan can't fail."

Qui-Gon sat in the living area of his apartment. Leona and An-Paj were in Obi-Wan's bedroom, giving him his daily exam. Qui-Gon was absolutely exhausted. The past week had not only been hard on Obi-Wan. It had utterly worn out the strong Jedi Master.

Qui-Gon had spent the week waiting on Obi-Wan hand and foot. Not that the Master minded, but it had drained him. He cooked all of Obi-Wan's favorite foods, to get him to eat. Bathed the boy, helped him to the 'fresher, and sat with him at night until he drifted off to sleep. Then Qui-Gon would not fall into a deep sleep himself, afraid that Obi-Wan would need him, and he would not hear him.

Qui-Gon was so lost in his thoughts. He did not hear An-Paj calling him at first, "Qui-Gon? Qui-Gon? MASTER QUI-GON JINN?"

Qui-Gon jumped, "Oh, An-Paj, how is he?"

An-Paj took a seat next to Qui-Gon and took the Master's wrist, checking his pulse, "Getting stronger, but you don't seem to be doing that well."

Qui-Gon removed his wrist, "I am fine. My only concern is Obi-Wan, how is he?" 

Leona came out of Obi-Wan's room and answered, "He can start using the hover chair. And his therapy will take place everyday. Be prepared, his nerves are going to feel like their all clamoring for attention. It will be painful for him."

Qui-Gon nodded, "How can I relieve his pain?"

An-Paj said, "There really is no way to relieve it. Warm compresses, massage, those are the only things you can do. Now, getting back to you. When was the last time you had a good nights rest?"

Qui-Gon was firm with his answer, "I am fine."

Leona sighed, "Qui-Gon, maybe we should take Obi-Wan back to the healers ward."

Qui-Gon was fixed, "Absolutely not! He is my apprentice. I will take care of him."

An-Paj and Leona traded glances, "Of course, Qui-Gon."

'  
Qui-Gon was up early the next morning. He made Obi-Wan his favorite breakfast. Obi-Wan still was not eating well, and it was concerning Qui-Gon. His attitude was also causing the Master some stress. It seemed that the only person Obi-Wan could tolerate was Bruck.

Klea had stopped coming. And it bothered Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan did not seem to care. Qui-Gon placed a pot of tea on the tray with Obi-Wan's breakfast and went the teen's room.

Obi-Wan was awake, but he did not bother to pull himself into sitting position, even though it was safe now. Qui-Gon put down the tray, "Obi-Wan, can you please sit up?"

Obi-Wan replied, "You and Masters An-Paj and Leona have been telling me to lay still for weeks, and now you want me to start moving around?"

Qui-Gon did not answer, he just pulled Obi-Wan into sitting position and placed the tray in front of him, "Please try to eat something. Then we are going to Master Nik-Ka."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I am not going to the mind healer!"

Qui-Gon almost lost patience, but held it back, "Yes, you are. You have no choice in the matter. After that you are going to the healers for your therapy."

Obi-Wan sulked, "But the healers always come here! How am I suppose to get there?"

Qui-Gon answered calmly, "You will use the hover chair."

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon in disbelief, "You can't expect me to go through the temple in that thing. Everyone will see me!" 

Qui-Gon replied, "Obi-Wan, you can't hide in this room forever. You need to get out. Your injury does not have to be permanent, but it is important that you do your therapy so you can regain your strength, and the use of your legs."

Obi-Wan then snapped, "How do you know, it is not permanent? I can't feel anything! I don't want to go, and if you cared about me, you would not make me!"

Qui-Gon stood, Obi-Wan's words hurt him deeply, "I do care about you, and that is why you are going. I will give you time to get dressed."

Obi-Wan was indignant, "By myself? You know I need your help." 

Qui-Gon took the tray, "Actually, you can do this by yourself."

Obi-Wan shouted, "FINE! I don't need you anyway!"

Qui-Gon ignored the cursing coming from Obi-Wan's room. Under normal circumstances that behavior would call for correction. But these were anything but normal circumstances. After several minutes the door opened. Obi-Wan managed to get dressed, but not as neatly as he should. He was in the hover chair, and struggling to get out of his room. More curses flew from his mouth when he could not maneuver the chair through the doorway.

Qui-Gon firmly stated, "That is enough, Obi-Wan, Cursing will not help matters any. Take your time and you will be able to move your chair through the doorway."

Obi-Wan snapped, "I can't do it! Don't you see that? Can't you just get a clue for once in your life?"

Again, Qui-Gon ignored the words that wounded his heart. He instead stated, "It is time for your appointment with Nik-Ka. I had hoped you would have taken more time with your grooming."

Obi-Wan replied, "What's the sense? I am a useless invalid. A cripple who will never amount to anything. And if you cared about me at all, you would let me stay home."

Qui-Gon reasoned, "Obi-Wan, that is not true..."

Obi-Wan did not allow him to finish, "Well what are you waiting for? I haven't got all day. Lets go so I can get this over with."

Obi-Wan was deeply ashamed by his behavior. He knew he had hurt Qui-Gon but somehow he was justifying it because of his injury. Surly Qui-Gon understood. He was not even saying anything about the blatant disrespect. Qui-Gon walked beside the hover chair not speaking. Obi-Wan was becoming a handful. And even with his injury, Qui-Gon should not tolerate the boy's actions. But Qui-Gon simply did not know what to do.

Obi-Wan ignored the padawans and initiates in the hallway. He kept his eyes straight ahead and focused. It did not take long to reach the Master Nik-Ka.

The mind healer was expecting them, he greeted the warmly and ushered them inside. He could tell that Obi-Wan was not handling the situation well, and neither was Qui-Gon for that matter. He turned to Obi-Wan, "How are you today, Obi-Wan?" 

Obi-Wan responded, "Just grand, can't you tell?" 

Nik-Ka blinked and continued, "I know this is hard, Obi-Wan. I want to help you through those feelings."

Obi-Wan held back tears and snapped, "I don't want your help! I can handle this on my own!"

Qui-Gon started to say something, but a look from Nik-Ka stopped him. Nik-Ka responded, "I beg to differ, Young One. But I will not force you to talk. I will be here when you are ready. Now since you do not need my services, why don't you go on to physical therapy. I would like to speak with your Master."

Obi-Wan was surprised at the calm and firm tone the mind healer used, "But...but, I would have to go alone." 

Nik-Ka nodded, "Yes. Is there a problem with that? According to you, you have everything under control. Surly you don't need your Master holding your hand like a new initiate." 

Obi-Wan's mouth dropped open, he looked at Qui-Gon for help, but to his surprise, Qui-Gon said nothing. Setting his jaw, the angry apprentice made his way out of the mind healer's quarters.

After he left, Nik-Ka said, "I am sorry Qui-Gon, but he needed to be put in his place."

Qui-Gon nodded, "It's all right my friend. I understand. It seems I have not been putting him in his place at all."

Nik-Ka considered his friend's words, "Talk to me Qui. I am worried for you as well."

Qui-Gon stated, "I am fine."

But the mind healer knew he was not, "Qui-Gon, you are not fine. Let me help you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Lashing Out at Those We Love

Qui-Gon felt better after talking with Nik-Ka. The mind healer always knew what to say. And Qui-Gon was able to discuss his frustration and fear as well. After the session, Qui-Gon went to the Med Ward to see how Obi-Wan was doing in therapy.

Along the way he ran into Bruck. Bruck grinned at the master, "Hi, Master Qui-Gon. How is Obi?"

Qui-Gon answered, "The same. He is at his therapy now."

Bruck nodded, "Has he changed his mind about class?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, "I am afraid not. I can't seem to talk him into it."

Bruck considered this, and then said timidly, "I would like to help. Obi-Wan and I have all the same classes. I can bring him the assignments and help him keep caught up."

Qui-Gon placed a hand on Bruck's shoulder, "Obi-Wan has a fine friend in you, Bruck. That would be wonderful."

Bruck smiled again, "Great! Bye, Master Qui-Gon." Bruck hurried off to his next class and Qui-Gon continued onto the medical ward.

He went to the exam room, where Obi-Wan was. Today was to start the massages that would keep his muscles toned. After that, the healers would move onto teaching Obi-Wan how to walk. It was going to be a long and painful recovery.

Qui-Gon opened the door and was shocked at the sight that greeted him. Obi-Wan was laying on the table having muscle spasms. Three healers, including An-Paj were trying to get them to stop. Obi-Wan was softly crying. Immediately, Qui-Gon went to Obi-Wan's side and took his hand.

Obi-Wan looked up, "Master, make it stop, please!"

Qui-Gon's heart broke at the sound of his padawan's desperate voice. Qui-Gon was powerless to help. He could only wait until the healers massaged the spasms away.

After maybe half an hour, the spasms were under control, and An-Paj said, "Obi-Wan, I know that was bad, and it may get worse. But we have to do this if you are to get better."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I don't want to do this anymore. I won't."

An-Paj grew firm, "I am afraid that you are going to do this everyday, Obi-Wan. We may not be able to force you to talk to the mind healer, but I do have a say about your physical well being. I for one am not going to stand for any of your antics. Understood?"

Obi-Wan glared at the healer, but did not answer.

An-Paj ignored Obi-Wan's stare and motioned for Qui-Gon to step outside. Qui-Gon followed. An-Paj wasted no time getting right to the point, "He is fighting us, Qui-Gon. Fighting us tooth and nail. I am worried about his recovery."

Qui-Gon sighed, "I am as well. But I am wary of pushing him."

An-Paj nodded, "I understand, Qui. I am the same way with Klea. But you have to know this. The longer there is no improvement, the less improvement there will be."

Qui-Gon frowned, "What do you mean?"

An-Paj looked his friend in the eye, "What I mean, is if Obi-Wan does not want to do this, then he is never going to get better."

Qui-Gon dropped his head and considered the healer's words, "I understand."

Obi-Wan did not say anything on the short time it took to get back to their home. But he was exhausted. The therapy took a lot out of him, and he did not want to repeat it again.

Obi-Wan was surprised to see Bruck waiting at their door with an arm full of books. He bowed to Qui-Gon and greeted his friend, "Hi Obi-Wan. I thought we could study together."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I don't think so. I am not going to class."

Bruck shifted a little, "Well, I talked to the instructors, and they said it was ok for you not to come to class for now but you still have to keep up."

Obi-Wan stared longingly at the books. He was an A student and he missed going to class. Qui-Gon once told him that he thirsted for knowledge, and it was true. Obi-Wan loved to learn. After a few minutes Obi-Wan nodded his head, "OK, but I am not going to class...EVER!"

Bruck winced at the power behind those words and nodded. He hoped he could make Obi-Wan see differently, but how could he when Obi-Wan's own master could not.

Qui-Gon meditated in the time that Bruck kept Obi-Wan occupied. The Master had not done much meditation since they arrived home. Qui-Gon reached out to the force and asked for guidance. He knew he could not allow Obi-Wan to continue to act the way he was acting, but how could he discipline the boy?

Sometime later, Bruck stepped out of the room, Qui-Gon was having a cup of tea. He smiled at Bruck, "Padawan, would you care for a cup of tea?"

Bruck returned the smile, "No, Master Qui-Gon. My master is waiting for me. I...I would like to come back tomorrow if I may?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "Of course you may, Padawan. You are always welcomed here."

Bruck replied, "Thank you. I will bring more books. I think I got him interested. But...but, he is just...well..."

"Not the same?" Qui-Gon finished for him.

Bruck sighed, "Yes, Sir."

The Master considered the troubled boy in front of him, "No, he is not. But we will be patient. Our Obi is in there somewhere."

Bruck left the Jinn/Kenobi household and returned to his own apartment. Obi-Wan seemed to do the studies with an with great interest, but he still was aloof. Cold and aloof. It was a nature that was not fitting to Obi-Wan, and it was scaring the people that loved and cared for the boy.

Darick was waiting for Bruck when he entered. Immediately he sensed the boy's distress, "How did the visit go?"

Bruck flopped down on the sofa next to his master, "Better, he actually liked the idea of doing his studies at home. But, he is still the same. It is killing, Master Qui-Gon."

Darick answered, "And you as well I think?"

Bruck nodded, "And...and, there's something else."

Darick asked, "Oh, what's that?"

Bruck sighed, "How am I suppose to tell him I am in this years lightsaber championship? I don't want him mad at me."

Darick thought for a moment and answered, "There is no reason for Obi-Wan to be angry with you. And if he is, he will have to understand that you have a right to participate as well."

Bruck nodded and said, "I think I am going to meditate before dinner."

Darick replied, "I will call you when dinner is ready."

Obi-Wan sat in his room looking at the astro physics book that Bruck left behind. It was his favorite subject and he could not help getting exited over it. He considered going to class, but dismissed the thought just as quick. There was no way he was going back. There was no way he was becoming a Jedi either. Whoever heard of a Jedi who could not walk? So where would that leave him. The agri corps? No, he wasn't even fit to be a farmer anymore.

And what about Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan loved him, could not imagine life without him. But, Qui-Gon would still be a Jedi. And he would not be able to take Obi-Wan on missions. In fact, he might pick a new apprentice.

Qui-Gon stood in Obi-Wan's door way watching him. The boy seemed deep in thought. Qui-Gon called, "Obi-Wan, it's time for dinner."

Obi-Wan jolted. He wanted to say he was not hungry, but he was. The therapy took a lot out of him. He sighed, "Yes, Master. I guess I better call you that now, because who knows how much longer I will be able to call you Master."

Qui-Gon felt as though he was slapped, "What are you talking about? I am and will always be your master. Even when you are Knighted and have a Padawan of your own."

Those words shocked Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon--his Master--still believed in him. Still thought he was going to be a knight. And as much as they shocked the bitter Padawan, they filled him with warmth. Qui-Gon still loved him.

Qui-Gon thought he may have just gotten through to Obi-Wan. No matter how the boy was acting, Qui-Gon would support him. He was his padawan, his son. He would always be a part of Qui-Gon's life. No matter what. Qui-Gon was happy to see Obi-Wan eat his dinner. But soon after, the boy was ready for bed. He would have another trip to the healers tomorrow and would need his rest.

Qui-Gon too, was exhausted. He drank a cup of tea and went to bed himself. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

It was sometime later that groaning woke Qui-Gon up. Looking at the chrono beside his bed, he saw that it was still several hours until daylight. Qui-Gon jumped out of bed and threw his robe on. Hurrying down the hall, he entered Obi-Wan's bedroom.

Obi-Wan was laying on the bed writhing in pain. Immediately, Qui-Gon went to his side, "Obi-Wan, what is it?"

Obi-Wan whimpered, "My legs, they are tingling. It hurts me Master! It hurts."

Qui-Gon sighed, "I know it is painful. But it is a good sign. I will get some warm compresses to help it subside." Remembering what An-Paj and Leona told him, Qui-Gon placed warm compresses on the boy's legs and then began to massage the pain away.

Qui-Gon never got back to sleep that night. It took some time to get the tingling to stop. Qui-Gon waited until Obi-Wan was back asleep, and then he went to the living area and called the healer's ward on the com center. Leona was on duty.

Leona listened intently to Qui-Gon, "This is a good sign Qui-Gon. We can't let Obi-Wan stop now. Not when he is making progress. He is going to want to quit, but we can't let him."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I will not let him quit, but I have a feeling he will not be happy with me."

Leona agreed, "No, he probably won't be. But Qui, you need to be a parent right now. And sometimes, children do not like the decisions that a parent makes, even if it is for their own good."

Qui-Gon made a cup of tea and sat in the early dawn drinking it. He then went in to look at Obi-Wan. The boy was pale, and most likely exhausted. Qui-Gon almost considered letting him skip the morning therapy, but came to his senses. Sheltering the boy would not help him get well.

"Obi-Wan, it is time to get up."

Obi-Wan moved a bit, but gave no indication that he heard. In a voice that was a bit more stern, the Master said, "Obi-Wan, it is time to get up. You have therapy in less then an hour."

An insolent Obi-Wan replied, "I am not going. You can't make me! I can't believe you even want me to go, you know it hurts, you know its hard."

Qui-Gon fought to be calm, "I don't want to force you, Obi-Wan, but I will. I know it is painful, I know it is hard..."

Obi-Wan shouted, "You don't know ANYTHING! How can you know what I am going through?"

Qui-Gon then lost his temper, "I know because I am going through it as well! I may not be the one who can't walk, but I am the one who won't give up on you! Now GET UP and dressed."

Qui-Gon left the room and a very angry Obi-Wan behind him. Obi-Wan picked up the first thing that he saw and threw it. It was his river stone. It left an indentation in the wall, and skidded under the bed. Obi-Wan scoffed, "Fine, let it rot there."

Not much time passed before Obi-Wan came out of his room. He had on a wrinkled tunic and leggings, but Qui did not say anything except, "Breakfast is on the table. I have a meeting with the council. You are to go to therapy and then go outside for some fresh air."

Obi-Wan wanted to argue some more, but Qui-Gon did not let him. He turned on his heal and walked out of the apartment. Obi-Wan could not help but notice the worried look on his master's face or the tired look in his eyes. Obi-Wan knew his Master was up all night with him, and was exhausted. But Obi-Wan's anger won out, "Well, he should not make me go to therapy, maybe he does not care."

Obi-Wan skipped breakfast and left the apartment to go to therapy. As much as he did not want to go, he could not bring himself to disobey Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon's thoughts were wondering on the short walk to the council room. He was worried about Obi-Wan's mood swings. He wanted Nik-Ka to talk with him, but he knew that Obi-Wan would refuse. It was a delicate situation. One that Qui-Gon was at a loss to handle. It was amazing, the master could handle negotiations between warring planets. Could face space pirates without so much as flinching. But he could not reprimand his apprentice for acting like a brat.

Qui-Gon arrived at the council room and saw Darick leaving. Darick smiled at his friend, "Hello, Qui. How are you?"

Qui-Gon sighed, "Not well. It has been...hard."

Darick answered, "I can imagine. Bruck has been beside himself with worry. He still blames himself."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I know, but it was not his fault. He needs to realize that."

"I am hoping to get through to him, maybe on this mission."

Qui-Gon turned curious, "A mission? To where?"

Darick looked at his data pad, "Thanills. Hmmm, seems they are developing a chemical weapon and the council wants us to check it out."

Qui-Gon asked, "When do you leave."

Darick answered, "Soon after the lightsaber championship. I have a feeling Bruck is not going to be happy with the timing. But we have to go."

Qui-Gon replied, "I feel Obi-Wan too will be disappointed. It seems that Bruck is the only one Obi-Wan can tolerate."

Darick looked at his friend's tired face, "Qui, he is going to get better. You just have to be patient."

Qui-Gon rubbed his eyes, "My patience seems to be wearing thin these days."

Obi-Wan took the long way around to the healers, he did not want to see anyone. Luck was with him, and Obi-Wan arrived without seeing a soul. An-Paj looked up as the boy entered. He could tell just by the boy's body language, it was going to be a hard session.

"Good Morning, Obi-Wan. How are you today?"

Obi-Wan all but scowled, "As well as I can be considering I spent half the night in pain because every single nerve in my legs was screaming for attention."

An-Paj nodded, "Yes, your master said you had a rough night, but that is honestly a good sign. It means that your muscles are rejuvenating."

Obi-Wan looked at the healer, and in a tone that was not necessarily nasty, he asked, "You keep saying that Master An-Paj. But I don't know if I can believe it anymore. And I really don't want to do anymore therapy. It hurts and I HATE it!"

An-Paj studied the boy, and saw complete defeat in his eyes, "I know you dislike it Obi-Wan, but I have told you before, you have to do it. Now come here."

Obi-Wan let out a long suffering sigh and maneuvered his hover chair over to where the Master healer was. He had to admit that he was curious at what the strange apparatus was before him. It was two bars, side by side, separated by maybe two standard feet. Soft mats padded the floor between the bars. He looked at An-Paj and the healer said, "You are going to place hands on each bar and pull yourself up."

Obi-Wan looked at An-Paj as if he just grown a second head, "You've can't be serious. How am I suppose to do that?"

An-Paj sighed, "Well, you put one hand here, the other here, and pull yourself up."

Obi-Wan grew angry, "That is not what I mean! And you know it! You know I can't do this! WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME?"

An-Paj looked at the apprentice, "Listen, Obi-Wan. I am **_making_** you because you **_can_** do it. If you could not, I would not be wasting my time. Now you are going to do this, if you have to stay here all day." An-Paj watched Obi-Wan fold his arms defiantly across his chest, "Now let me ask you, are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Obi-Wan answered, "Fine, make my life miserable!"

An-Paj almost smirked, "The only one making your life miserable is you. Along with everyone else's life while you are at it."

Obi-Wan made a face and pulled his hands in the proper spot. He pulled himself up and for the first time since the injury, he was standing.

An-Paj smiled with approval, "Very good. Now start moving down the bars."

Obi-Wan gasped, "I...I can't. It's too hard."

An-Paj replied, "You can do it. I know you can."

Obi-Wan shot the healer a sharp look and started to move himself down the bars , willing his legs to work.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Alone In My Misery

Maybe thirty minutes later, Obi-Wan asked, "Please, can I stop now?" 

An-Paj shook his head, "Don't stop now Obi-wan, you are making progress."

Through gritted teeth, Obi-Wan answered, "It is TOO HARD."

An-Paj leaned against the bars, "I know it is, but, you are ready."

Obi-Wan looked at An-Paj, "What do you mean?"

The healer explained, "I think you can start using crutches."

That caught Obi-Wan by surprise, and he lost his concentration. In the next moment he was sprawled on the mats in between the bars.

An-Paj knelt to help him up, only to have his hands pushed away, "I am NOT using crutches. I don't want everyone staring at me." The incredulous tone was unmistakable.

An-Paj stood, "You know what Obi-Wan, I think you need to stop worrying about what others think and start worrying about your recovery."

Obi-Wan shouted, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

An-Paj responded softly, "Maybe I don't, but if you keep this up, you are never going to get better." An-Paj watched Obi-Wan unhappily absorb the words and continued, "That's enough for today. You need some fresh air I think."

Obi-Wan took a path through the garden. Most of the initiates and padawans were still in class, and Obi-Wan hoped he would not run into anyone, he hated the sympathy looks he received when others saw him in the chair.

He was almost through the gardens when he heard the familiar hiss of lightsabers. Through the Alderanian trumpet flowers he saw a master sparring with his padawan. But it was not just any master, nor any padawan, it was Darick and Bruck. Obi-Wan instantly felt a pang of jealousy. What he would give to spar with Qui-Gon like that again. 

But the words that Obi-Wan heard Darick tell Bruck felt like a vibro knife through his heart, "Well done, Bruck. You will defiantly be a contender to watch at tomorrows championship." 

Obi-Wan had a hard time controlling his anger, _How could he enter without telling me, without me being in it? I thought he was my friend._

Obi-Wan moved away quickly and headed home. His anger was radiating off his body. He entered his home and saw that Qui-Gon did not yet return. Obi-Wan went over to the window and looked outside. He was angry. Angry at his injury. Angry at himself. Angry that Bruck could spar and he could not. As unfair as that may be, it was the truth. A knock on the door caught his attention and he went to answer it. It was Bruck. Obi-Wan did not say anything in greeting and moved his hover chair away.

Bruck followed him into the main living area apprehensively. He felt Obi-Wan's anger, "Obi-Wan, is something bothering you?"

Before Obi-Wan could stop himself, he blurted out, "Why do you care?"

Bruck looked at his friend, surprised, "What are you talking about? Of course I care."

Obi-Wan scoffed, "Seems to me, you only care about sparring."

Bruck was confused at first, "Oh, is that what this is about? Well, I kind of like have to spar with Master Dar..."

Obi-Wan turned his hover chair around to face the window again, "Yeah, have to make sure you are the prime contender for tomorrow's championship. You want to make sure that you look good, while I look weak! Why don't you just go? I have had it with you."

By that time, Bruck was angry, "You have HAD it with ME? With ME? Well, guess what Kenobi? I have had it with YOU! I am sick of you!"

Obi-Wan swung his chair so he was facing Bruck, disbelievingly he replied, "Your sick of ME?"

Bruck stepped closer, "Yeah, YOU! You and your woe is me attitude! Poor Obi-Wan! You are so self-absorbed, that you don't see what it is doing to the people who care about you!" 

Obi-Wan got a little uncomfortable, "I…I don't know what you are talking about."

Bruck replied, "Well, why don't you allow me to enlighten you? Master Qui-Gon looks like he has been in battle with a dozen Sith. You treated Klea so poorly she doesn't even come around anymore. And then there is me. I have to live with the fact that you were injured because of me. And it tears me apart. So try living with that everyday, Kenobi!"

With that, Bruck stormed out of the apartment leaving a stunned Obi-Wan behind him.

Obi-Wan sat there staring at the door that had just slammed shut. He was shocked, and rightfully so. No one had spoken to him since the accident. Not Qui-Gon, or Klea, or even the healers. An-Paj was clear that he would not tolerate the boy's attitude, but he never lost his patience. 

For a moment Obi-Wan considered being angry, who did Bruck think he was anyway? But reason won out, when Obi-Wan realized he just could not be angry anymore. It was hurting him, and more importantly, it was hurting those who mattered most to him. Those he loved and who loved him in return.

Obi-Wan went to the console, he punched in a code and in a moment the kind face of Nik-Ka came up on the screen, his eyes lit up when he saw it was Obi-Wan, "Obi-Wan, I am so glad you called!"

Obi-Wan heard the warmth behind those words, he knew the mind healer was sincere, "Master Nik-Ka, I am ready to stop wallowing in self-pity. I am ready to heal, but before I can..."

Obi-Wan hesitated, and the mind healer said, "Obi-Wan, I understand. You have taken the first step towards healing. I would be honored to help you finish the journey."

For the first time in weeks, Obi-Wan smiled, "I would like to start tonight. I know it is short notice..."

Nik-Ka answered, "Tonight after the evening meal will be fine, Obi-Wan. I look forward to seeing you then."

The transmission ended and Obi-Wan was once again alone. He went into his room, and on the dresser he saw his favorite holo of his master and him. He considered it. His master's eyes were full of happiness in the holo. His eyes these days were worried and tired. All because of him.

Obi-Wan was suddenly hit with the realization, that just because his Master was not the one who could not walk, it did not mean that he did not suffer as well. Obi-Wan hated himself for the way he acted. He would need to apologize to Bruck, Klea, Master Darick, and Masters An-Paj and Leona. But he would apologize to his Master first.

Obi-Wan went into the kitchen. He had not cooked since before the trip to Kranta, but he liked to cook and he was somewhat good at it. Surveying the cabinets, he saw that he could make a nice salad and a main course. He set right to work.

A while later Qui-Gon opened the door and was greeted by wonderful smell. He made his way to the kitchen and the sight before him made his heart sing. Obi-Wan was at the table cutting vegetables for a salad and the on the stove sat a pot of soup.

Obi-Wan looked up and smiled, "Hi, Master. I did this for you. It is my way of saying sorry."

Obi-Wan was glad when he saw Qui-Gon smile a smile that reached his eyes, "Obi-Wan, you are more then forgiven. I understand..." 

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No, Master. I was wrong, out of line. I know that now. A friend showed me that. A very good friend." 

Qui-Gon made a mental note to thank Bruck and sat down, "It smells wonderful. You did not have to do this."

Obi-Wan went back to chopping vegetables, "Yes, I did. We can eat soon. I have an appointment after dinner."

Qui-Gon was confused, "An appointment?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, With Master Nik-Ka. I have hindered my recovery long enough. I need to start acting like a Jedi. I need to start acting like what you raised me to be."

Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice, not able to find words. He had never been more proud of his apprentice then what he was at that moment.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath before he knocked on Master Nik-Ka's door. The mind healer answered the door and moved aside so Obi-Wan could come in.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Thank you for seeing me, Master Nik-Ka."

Nik-Ka sat down, "Anytime, Obi-Wan. In fact, I am glad you called. I have been wanting to speak with you for some time now."

Obi-Wan looked at his hands which were folded in his lap, "And I have been so unreasonable, that I have hurt everyone around me."

Nik-Ka poured two cups of tea, and handed one to Obi-Wan, "Do not trouble yourself with guilt, Padawan. You know what you have done, and you are sorry, that is enough."

Obi-Wan sipped his tea, "I don't feel like it is enough. I know anger and fear lead to the dark side, and yet, I did not try to control my emotions."

"Obi-Wan, you are young and you have had a traumatic experience. Don't tell Master Yoda, but this is one time where I can honestly say, that your fear and anger did not bring you anywhere near the dark side." Nik-Ka looked at the young man for a reaction.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I hope so, its hard to explain, but it was like all my emotions were swirling in my head."

Nik-Ka remained silent, he would allow Obi-Wan to talk for as long as he needed.

Obi-Wan continued, "When this first happened, my mind was numb, like I did not believe it happened to me. Then I started lashing out. At Qui-Gon, Klea, Master An-Paj and Leona. Everybody. Everybody that is except for Bruck."

Nik-Ka gently prodded Obi-Wan to continue, "And now?"

Obi-Wan sighed deeply, "I was angry because he entered the lightsaber championship, when I could not. So I was despicable towards him. But he did something that no one else did." Obi-Wan paused and let out a small smile before he added, "He told me off."

Nik-Ka nodded, "And how did that make you feel?"

Obi-Wan thought for a minute, "Well, I was surprised at first. Then angry. It really is strange to describe, but then I felt free. Like Bruck opened up my eyes to show me what I could not or would not see. He made me grasp the fact that I did not have to be angry anymore. That I did not _want _to be angry anymore."

Nik-Ka listened intently, this boy never ceased to amaze him, "I think you knew, Obi-Wan. But you wanted someone to tell you. Bruck is a good friend." 

Obi-Wan allowed himself another smile, "He is the best. I am lucky to call him my friend."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Healing Can Begin

Obi-Wan left the mind healer feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He felt like he could do anything. He now had to apologize to his friends. As soon as Obi-Wan thought that, he saw Klea walking down the hall.

Klea hesitated a moment, but relaxed when she saw the smile on his face. 

Obi-Wan moved the hover chair towards her, "Klea! I am so glad to see you!"

Klea was calm, but cold, "Really? Why is that?"

Obi-Wan knew that he had been cruel to Klea, and he aimed to apologize, "Look, Klea. I know I acted like a bit of a jerk."

Klea raised an eyebrow, "A bit? No, Obi, not a bit."

Obi-Wan smiled, when he saw the amused look in Klea's eyes, "Okay, I acted like a big hutt of a jerk. Better?"

Klea laughed out loud, "Much. And yes you did."

Obi-Wan turned serious, "And for that I am sorry. You were worried for me, and I treated you and all those who cared about me poorly. I just hope that you can forgive me."

Klea touched his cheek, "Of course I forgive you, Obi-Wan. I understand that you are going through a hard time." 

Obi-Wan responded, "That is no excuse for what I did. And I know now, that I can beat this. I am going to walk again, spar again, run again. I know it."

Klea smiled, "I know it too."

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, and then said to Klea, "Master An-Paj says I'm ready for crutches. I am a little nervous, but I would like to try. I want to surprise Master Qui-Gon."

Klea's eyes brightened, "I will bring them over to your place tonight. I will have my Master call yours for something. That way I can get them in with out Master Qui-Gon seeing them."

Obi-Wan said, "Klea, thank you. You are one of the best friends I can have. And I know just where to use my new crutches."

Obi-Wan sat nervously on his bed. He eyed the crutches that Klea had smuggled in the night before. _What if I can't do it/ He thought to himself. Then with determination, he thought, I will do it. I will do it for Qui-Gon, for Klea, for Bruck. I CAN do it._

Then using the force for strength, Obi-Wan pulled himself up. It was awkward at first, but not terrible. Moving himself to the door, he used the force to open it. Qui-Gon was entering the living area from the kitchen, he almost dropped the teapot he was carrying, "Obi-Wan! By the force, what are you doing?"

Obi-Wan gave an impish grin, "Walking, Master. I wanted to surprise you."

Qui-Gon placed the teapot down on the dining room table, "You did, Padawan. It is a wonderful surprise!" Qui-Gon then pulled Obi-Wan into an embrace.

Obi-Wan returned the embrace and said, "thank you for believing in me, Master."

Qui-Gon was choked up, "I will always believe in you, Obi-Wan. But you made this happen. And I'm so proud of you."

Obi-Wan pulled back a little and answered, "I love you too, Master."

The tournament had not yet started. Bruck was warming up in the ring with some practice katas. He was tense, still reeling from yesterday's confrontation with Obi-Wan. Darick sensed it, "Bruck, you need to stay focused."

Bruck faltered once again, losing patience with himself, "I know, but I can't. I can't seem to find my center."

Darick considered his apprentice, the boy who had come so far from his initiate days, he thought about how to answer his padawan, but the sight of a certain padawan entering the arena with his master caught his attention. Bruck noticed his Master's smiling eyes and turned around. His jaw opened wide as he saw Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan walked forward, only faltering a bit. When he reached Bruck he just smiled.

Bruck returned the smile and said, "Your walking."

Obi-Wan laughed out loud, "Yes, that is what they call it." Obi-Wan then turned serious, "I need to apologize to you, Bruck. I was way out of line."

Bruck shook his head, "No Obi-Wan, I was too hard on you. I should have been more understanding."

Obi-Wan replied, "You were perfectly understanding. It was I that was the...brat." Bruck and Obi-Wan bothed laughed at Obi-Wan's observation, then Obi-Wan continued, "You showed me what I was doing. It was what I needed. I stopped feeling sorry for myself and I am going to get better."

Bruck nodded, "That you are. I know it."

Obi-Wan nodded as well, "And we will always be friends." Obi-Wan held out his hand.

Bruck readily agreed, placing out his own hand, "No matter what." 

They shook hands.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took their seats. Obi-Wan did not seem to care that people were looking at him. He chatted with the other Padawans and waved to friends from a distance. He seemed completely at ease. Qui-Gon was relieved, "You are handling this well, Padawan."

Obi-Wan answered, "Well, I have handled everything else so badly, I thought this may be a nice change." Obi-Wan turned thoughtful for a minute, "Besides, I realize now, I am not the temple freak. I was in an unfortunate accident, but I am so very lucky to have people who love and care for me."

Qui-Gon put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "We do love and care for you. You have made remarkable progress."

Obi-Wan blushed, "Thank you, Master. I admit, I am disappointed that I will not be in this years tournament, but I will be next year. Besides, if Bruck wins, it will be fun to go against him for the title."

Qui-Gon laughed, "You and Bruck? It will be a stand off for sure." 

Obi-Wan did not answer, he merely smiled.

The tournament started, and before everyone knew it, it was the final round. Bruck had made through the first nine levels, and he was getting ready for the tenth. Obi-Wan's throat was practically raw from cheering so much. He was thrilled for his friend.

The tenth level started, and Bruck got into position. His opponent this time was a senior padawan, three grade levels above Bruck. Bruck's determination was solid. He circled the other padawan with such focus.

Qui-Gon noted how far Bruck had come. He went from being Obi-Wan's biggest competitor to his confidant. From being Obi-Wan's worst enemy, to his best friend. He would make a fine Jedi someday. Force willing.

It looked like the older padawan was getting the upper hand, when suddenly Bruck turned the tables. Using the force, he flipped over the other Padawan, landing behind him and taking him completely by surprise. He then struck the 'kill point'. 

His opponent looked at him stunned, Bruck smiled and replied, "Your focus determines your reality."

The match was over and Bruck was the winner. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood, both cheering. Bruck then turned to his friend and gave Obi-Wan the thumbs up signal. Balancing himself, Obi-Wan returned the gesture.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 The Enemy Returns

The next week passed like a whirlwind. Obi-Wan improved with leaps and bounds in his physical therapy. It was strenuous, and at times painful, as Obi-Wan tried to retrain his muscles to listen to the messages his brain sent. He was glad to be out of the hover chair, banishing it from the apartment. He used his crutches, no longer worrying about what people thought. And better yet, he had returned to class.

Thanks to Bruck, Obi-Wan was not too far behind. He was able to catch up in no time. Obi-Wan was thrilled to be back in class. There was only one thing missing, he wished to continue with his lightsaber training. That made Obi-Wan work all the more on his therapy. He wanted to walk on his own--without the crutches.

All too soon, the day for Bruck and Darick to leave on their mission came. Obi-Wan was disappointed for two reasons. One, Bruck and Darick were leaving the temple and he would miss them both. Two, he and Qui-Gon would have been the ones to go had it not been for Obi-Wan's injury. Obi-Wan was not jealous, but he wished he was able to go on a mission as well, he missed them.

Qui-Gon seemed to read his thoughts, "Once you are well, Obi-Wan, the council will send us on many missions. You will get tired of them and beg to stay at the temple."

Obi-Wan grinned, "I don't think you want me to debate that point, Master."

Qui-Gon laughed, "Most likely not, Padawan. Come, let us go and see Darick and Bruck off."

Bruck and Darick were on the landing pad, outside the republic cruiser. Bruck smiled when he saw Obi-Wan. 

"Obi-Wan, I am so glad you came." Bruck exclaimed. 

Obi-Wan grinned, "Of course I came to see you. You are my best friend."

The boys continued to converse, as their Masters did the same.

Qui-Gon said, "I wish you luck on your mission, Darick. May the force be with you." 

DDarick bowed, "Thank you, Qui-Gon. I hope Obi-Wan gets well soon, so you too may go on missions. The council seems to have lost their best field man."

Qui-Gon laughed at the compliment, "Hardly, you and Bruck are a formidable team." Qui-Gon then took on a concerned look, "But be careful, Dar. These chemical weapons can be deadly, and we do not know who our adversary is here."

Darick shook Qui-Gon's hand, "I will, and thanks, Qui-Gon. You are a good friend."

Qui-Gon gripped Darick's hand," I will say the same about you." Then looking over where their padawans were standing, he said, "We are both lucky to have such fine young men to call our padawans." 

Darick nodded, "The force has blessed us indeed. But it is time for us to leave my friend. May the force be with you."

That's it, Obi-Wan!" The exuberant voice of An-Paj rang out. Obi-Wan's physical therapy was going more quickly and more smoothly then anyone had anticipated. 

Obi-Wan was breathless, but exited. His legs were getting stronger. He knew that he was getting better.

An-Paj finally said, "OK, Obi-Wan, that's enough for today."

Obi-Wan was exhausted, but he said, "Are you sure? I can go another hour, if you can."

An-Paj laughed and shook his head, "I am tired just watching you. Go home and get some rest." 

Obi-Wan nodded, "I think I will. Master Qui-Gon is in meetings at the senate hall with Chancellor Valorum. He won't be home for hours."

An-Paj replied, "Well, stay out of trouble."

Obi-Wan returned home and pulled out his astro-physics disk, he popped it into his data pad, and tried to study it. But the long session of therapy had drained the boy. He lay back on the couch and closed his eyes.

Some time later, he woke with a start. The force was warning him of something wrong. Obi-Wan realized then, that it was dark outside, and Qui-Gon was not home yet. Obi-Wan used deep calming breaths to keep cool-headed.

The com unit going off in the apartment made him jump, finding his crutches, he made his way over to it. He sighed in relief when he saw his master's image come up, "Master, there is a disturbance, what is it?"

Qui-Gon fought to remain calm, "Obi-Wan, I need you to get out of the temple and to the senate hall as quickly as possible."

Obi-Wan was confused, "Yes, Master. But what is wrong?"

Qui-Gon answered, "I will tell you when you arrive, Padawan. Now, please listen to me and get out of the temple."

Obi-Wan stared at the screen, wondering why Qui-Gon did not come home to get him. Qui-Gon, reading his thoughts said, "I can not come for you myself, because the temple is being evacuated. Now, hurry. I will wait for you at the grand entrance at the senate."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, Master." The screen went black, and Obi-Wan went towards the door, he focused on the force and the strength that the force gave him.

Qui-Gon waited impatiently at the grand entrance of the hall. Even with Obi-Wan's injury, he should have made it to the Senate Hall by now. Worry was deeply etched in the Jedi Master's face.

Mace came up behind him, "The temple should be empty by now, and the droids are sweeping it for the bomb."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I have to go back."

Mace shook his head, "They are not letting ANYONE near the temple. They will use whatever means necessary. You will not get in."

Qui-Gon lost his war with patience then, "What about Obi-Wan? I need to get to him. What if the suspicions were correct? What if Ren has returned to do what he set out to do."

Mace could not find the words to answer his friend.   
Obi-Wan was almost out of the temple, but the sound of muffled tears at the end of the hall stopped him. He turned and found a little boy about three huddled in a closet. Obi-Wan arranged his crutched so he could kneel, "Hey, shh, it's ok. Don't cry."

The little boy looked up, "I'm lost." Tears again began to fall. 

Obi-Wan replied, "Let's say, I get you unlost. I need you to stand and hold tight onto my robe, can you do that?" 

The boy solemnly nodded, "I think so."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Good, you need to be brave now. What's your name?" 

The boy took hold of Obi-Wan's robe, and sniffed, "Kire." 

Obi-Wan smiled, "Nice to meet you Kire, we will go and find my master and then get you back to the crèche master." 

Kire nodded and they started down the hall together. Obi-Wan had a nagging feeling, the forced warned him of something, and he shouted, "Kire! GET DOWN!"

Kire did as he was told, and he dropped to the floor behind a heavy statue. Obi-Wan dropped as well, covering the child with his own body as an explosion ripped through the hall.

It seemed like an eternity before the Temple became still again. Obi-Wan opened his eyes with caution, taking in his surroundings, he saw that the exit was no more. Debris and stone covered it.

Obi-Wan bit back a groan, no sense in frightening the child more, "its ok Kire, we will just have to find another way out."

Kire removed his hands from his ears, "OK."

Obi-Wan looked for his crutches, sighing in relief when he noticed them not far away, Kire saw them too and handed them to his protector. Obi-Wan stood up. Thankfully, the explosion did not do any harm to him or Kire. Obi-Wan looked up at the statue that blocked them both from harm.

Obi-Wan smiled at the statue of Jedi Master Thon, "the next time the Jedi History master lectures on you, I promise I will not doze off." 

Kire looked around confused, "Who you talkin' too?" 

Obi-Wan replied, "No one, Kire. Let's continue on." 

Qui-Gon heard the explosion. It was impossible not to hear. And from where he stood at the senate hall, he could see that the temple was still standing, but the entrances were blocked.

His hand went to his mouth, "Obi-Wan! NOOOO!"

Mace came up behind him, "Qui, Qui?"

Qui-Gon searched the force, and found Obi-Wan's force signature, "He is still alive. But I am not waiting here."

Mace did not make any move to stop his friend, instead he looked as though he was going to join him. Mace turned to an aide near by, "Have all the Jedi been accounted for?"

The aid consulted his data pad and shook his head, "No, Master Jedi. Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Initiate Kire Vant are missing, along with Master Healer An-Paj and his apprentice, Klea."

Qui-Gon whispered, "It's a trap! We have to move NOW Mace!"

Mace could not agree more.

Obi-Wan and Kire walked on with caution. Obi-Wan felt darkness about the temple that he never expected to feel inside its walls. Kire shivered and moved closer to Obi-Wan, "I no like this. Cold and creepy. Want my master."

Obi-Wan answered, "So do I. I will get you to your Master. I promise."

Kire was a little boy with a strong force signature, Obi-Wan felt this and used his own signature to create warmth around them. Obi-Wan hoped to reach his master through their bond. But the dark side seemed too thick.

Finally, a trickle got through, _MASTER_! 

A calm but worried voice came back, _Obi-Wan! Thank the force. Where are you_?

_The south hallway. I found a little boy, Kire_.

Qui-Gon was relieved that his padawan was safe, _Well done, Padawan. Now I need you to follow my signature. I am not far. The others will continue searching for Klea and An-Paj._

Obi-Wan's heart dropped, _Klea? Master An-Paj? I have to find them._

Qui-Gon panicked, _No! Obi-Wan, it is too dangerous. It is a trap, you must continue on. We will find them, I promise._

But Obi-Wan had stopped listening, he leaned down to Kire, and "You need to follow this hall all the way to the end. Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Master Mace Windu are there using their sabers to cut through the stone wall." 

Kire looked afraid, "I want to stay with you, come with...come with."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I can't. I have to help my friends. But you be sure to tell the masters how brave you were. Now, hurry. Go."

The little boy obeyed. He turned and ran down the hall. He stopped when he got to the dead end. A bright green and bright blue glow were flooding the hallway as the jedi Masters on the other side melted away rock and steel to gain entrance.

In awe, Kire watched. Finally, the two Jedi Masters stepped into the temple. Now Kire looked at them in awe. They were both men of imposing height. But Kire felt safe in their presence.

Qui-Gon kneeled, "You must be Kire," he said gently, when the child nodded Qui-Gon asked, "Where is Obi-Wan?"

Kire shivered, "Went back to the bad hall."

Mace was confused, "Bad hall?"

Kire nodded and visibly cringed, "Cold and dark. Not warm and safe like it was. But I was brave. Even Obi said so."

Qui-Gon scooped Kire up, "I am sure you were little one. Let's get you back to the crèche master. And then Master Mace and I will fine Obi-Wan."

Kire rested his head against Qui-Gon's shoulder, "K. But, you find Obi, right?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "I promise."

Then at the other end of the hall another explosion went off.

Qui-Gon wasted no time. He returned Kire to the crèche and into the caring embrace of the crèche master, Ali-Alan, who was grateful to have his ward back, "Kire, I was worried about you." 

Kire nodded and hugged his master back. He was too tired to speak. Ali-Alan picked him up and turned to Qui-Gon, "Did you find Obi-Wan?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, "He made sure that Kire got out, but he went back to find Klea and An-Paj. I need to get back there, I need to see if I can help him." 

Qui-Gon was leaving the temporary haven set up for the youngest of the Jedi. Mace called to him, "Qui, come here. You need to see this."

Qui-Gon walked over to the office in the senate hall that the Jedi council was using, all twelve members were around a holo screen.

Ren's face came up, it was filled with hate, "I see my plan has worked well."

Qui-Gon answered, "Your plan will fail, the way all your plans fail." 

Ren laughed, "I think not Qui-Gon, not this time. I managed to trap a lone apprentice in a vast temple. With explosions going off in the most delightful game of cat and mouse." 

Qui-Gon was having trouble maintaining his control, "Ren, he is just a boy. Let him go."

Ren only laughed again, "I don't think so. I am going to enjoy this. Though I must say I am surprised. Who would have thought that you would not be with your crippled apprentice." At that time another explosion went off. And Ren laughed even harder. The screen went black, leaving the room echoing in Ren's laughter.  
The third explosion jolted Obi-Wan. He was clearly un-nerved, but he fought to keep his focus. Who thought wryly, _whoever is doing this, does not seem to want to kill me. That's comforting, I think...  
_  
Obi-Wan's legs were starting to ache, but the ache felt different. Obi-Wan ignored the ache and went deeper into the temple.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Never Alone

Qui-Gon let out several curses in huttese. Mace looked at his friend with raised eyebrows. The Jedi master was somewhat of a prude, so to hear curses leaving his mouth, was different to say the least.

With a desperate look in his eye, the Master prepared to leave again. He needed to get back to the temple and fast. His padawan was in danger. And the fact that a homicidal maniac was loose in the temple did not help matters any.

Mace grabbed his arm, "We can't go back that way, Qui. It is a trap."

With a disgusted tone, Qui-Gon replied, "If you think I am going to allow my padawan to remain in that temple alone, you do not know me very well."

The dark skinned Jedi laughed, "I know you quite well, old Friend. But there has to be another way into the temple."

A small voice said behind them, "I know a secret way in."

Both masters turned and saw Kire standing there, Qui-Gon knelt and asked, "What secret way in, little one?"

The little boy looked at Qui-Gon, "I found it one day swimming. It is near the river. There is a small door covered by flowers and weeds."

Mace got exited, "Force! He's right! It is such an old entrance. Probably as old as Yoda! Ren will never expect us to enter that way. And since it is in an unused section of the temple, we will be able to get in undetected."

Down the dark hall, the Jedi padawan went. His master would be proud of the focus he kept in dire circumstances. It was hard to believe that these dark, cold halls belonged to Obi-Wan's beloved temple. The evil emulating the halls was strong. But Obi-Wan clung to the light as he hobbled along. His legs were burning now, but not in an unpleasant way. He wondered briefly what it meant, but his thoughts were interrupted by another explosion that sent him flying against a wall. 

THUD was heard as the young apprentice's body hit the wall full force and crumpled to the floor. Obi-Wan fought to catch his breath, as the wind was knocked out of his body.

Then, in the deadly silence in the wake of the bomb came the malicious laugh. The helpless padawan looked up into the shadows and shuddered when he saw a dark cloak come into view.

"Welcome to my temple, young Obi-Wan. At last we meet again." Ren laughed again. 

Gathering what strength he could gather, Obi-Wan hissed, "it is NOT your temple!"

Ren smirked, "Brave words under appalling circumstances. You are most certainly your Master's apprentice."

Taking deep, gulping breaths, Obi-Wan sputtered, "My Master has taught me all he knows."

In a sarcastic tone, the evil Jedi replied, "So that took about ten standard minutes, what have you two done with the rest of your time?"

Obi-Wan watched Ren kick his crutches far out of his reach. "Now, I think I can trust you not to go anywhere, while I tend to some unfinished business. I will enjoy getting acquainted with your girlfriend." 

Obi-Wan's face took on a look of anguish, "Leave her alone! What do you want off us?"

With two short strides, Ren was in front of the padawan, "I want my power back! And I will get it back. I will make you and your master suffer. I will make your friends suffer."

Wishing he could stand, Obi-Wan snarled, "You will be the one suffering. You seemed to have missed Yoda's favorite saying. Fear leads to hate, hate leads anger..."

"Anger leads to suffering." Ren finished for him, and then he gave Obi-Wan a hard kick to the ribs. Obi-Wan bit back the urge to cry out and he laid there helplessly as Ren went to a doorway only several feet away.

Using stealth that only the finest Jedi could attain, Mace and Qui-Gon used the secret entrance to enter the Jedi temple. As they entered, Mace pointed up a winding staircase, "This will get us to the main floor."

Without answering, Qui-Gon started up the staircase. Even though he had lived at the temple all his life, the vastness of it still amazed him.

In another part of the temple, Obi-Wan fought to control his emotions. The dark side seemed to swell around the room, tearing at the fragile teen's heart, mind, and soul.

_You're not alone._

Obi-Wan jumped at the voice inside his mind. He had to imagine it.

_Why is it hard for you to have faith?   
_  
Then, in a rush, Obi-Wan realized that even though he was not physically with his master, he still had his spirit, his love, and his lessons. Those he would carry with him forever.

A scream bursting through the hall brought Obi-Wan back to reality. In a frantic voice he said, "Klea!"

Obi-Wan looked around desperately for his crutches. He almost lost hope when he could not find them, but hearing another scream made something spark in Obi-Wan.

Grasping to the force, Obi-Wan began to crawl towards the doorway. Not fully understanding the force calling to him, Obi-Wan followed it trusting in its light and strength.

Qui-Gon did not like the feeling of helplessness and despair he was experiencing. Quickening his step, he jolted up the stairs, and found himself at a door. It did not seem to want to open.

"It must be blocked by a wall on the other side," Mace explained, "That is how old this entrance is."

Not wasting anytime, Mace and Qui-Gon kicked the door. After several hard kicks, the wall caved and the jedi were able to step into the hall.

Again, they started to run. But banging on a door stopped them. Qui-Gon stopped dead in his tracks. Then a voice was heard, "LET ME OUT!" 

Qui-Gon gasped, "That sounds like An-Paj."

The darkness seems to intensify around the door to the room, so Qui-Gon and Mace combined their strength and in moments the door flew open. 

An out of breath An-Paj stumbled out. Qui-Gon caught him before he could fall. After a minute, An-Paj was able to speak, "Ren is here, he wanted to trap Obi-Wan, Klea, and Bruck. He wants to kill them. He blames them for his losing power at Kranta." 

Qui-Gon's eyes turned dark, "Well, we can't allow that to happen."

Ren seemed to enjoy the terror in Klea's eyes. He was a little disappointed that Bruck was not here to undergo his torture as well, but the Obi-Brat and his little friend would do for the time. 

Ren did not know who to kill first. But he was having a wonderful time contemplating it. He paced back and forth watching Klea, thinking he should bring Obi-Wan in here to see it, but then the door opened.

Ren looked at it in surprise, but there was no one there. Then he saw the figure on the ground, crawling. Ren could not help laughing. It was a comical sight. The crippled Jedi, doing all he could, to rescue his friend.

"Obi-Wan. You scared me." Ren said in a mocking tone.

Obi-Wan did not let the words get to him, "I will not let you hurt her. You will have to get past me first!"

Again, Ren laughed, "That does not sound so difficult." Ren pulled out a blaster and pointed it at Obi-Wan. He cocked the trigger, "It does not sound difficult at all."

With feelings that bordered on contempt and pity, Obi-Wan considered the man before him. He was once a Jedi, sworn to protect the galaxy. Now he was fallen, holding two of his own hostage. As well as tainting the one true Haven of all Jedi.

By this time, Obi-Wan's legs were burning. Strangely, not in an unpleasant way. Obi-Wan, cast a wary eye at the blaster pointed at his chest, and he knew that he would never survive a blaster bolt at such close range.

All Jedi are trained from a young age to accept death when it came. And Obi-Wan were no exception. The young man had no problem accepting his fate, even if it was death. But this was not his time. He knew that. The force was screaming at him, it was not his time. Like it did when Xanatos tried to lead he and Qui-Gon to the executioner's block. Obi-Wan had been frightened, but Qui-Gon had enough strength for both of them.

Obi-Wan felt panic raise, Qui-Gon was not here. Obi-Wan was alone. But then it hit him, he was NOT alone. He would NEVER be alone!

Cocking the trigger to the blaster, Ren spat, "I shall enjoy watching you die, Jedi."

The blaster fire and Obi-Wan heard Klea scream. Obi-Wan saw the bolt zinging towards him, a red blur.

What happened next was hazy, but when the smoke cleared, Ren went to look at his victim. Who had to be most assuredly dead. But there was no body! Nor was there any evidence of a body.

Confused, Ren stood there, not knowing what to think. From behind him, a strong voice said,

"I don't think so, Ren."

Ren jumped and swung himself around. THere, Obi-Wan Kenobi STOOD holding his lightsaber, in fight form. The blue glow casted upon his face, and his eyes held no fear.

Putting his blaster away, Ren pulled out his own lightsaber. Obi-Wan held back his fear as the crimson blade came to life.

Jedi and Apprentice stood there facing one another. Obi-Wan refused to make the first move.

Ren was more then happy to take the first lunge. And the room smelled like sulpher as the blades met one another.

Obi-Wan was always excellent with his weapon. He was never clumsy or unsure of himself as he held it in his hands. But he had also just gotten over a long convalescence. He was not sure on how he was going to fare. But one thing he was sure of, he needed for Klea to get out of that room.

As Obi-Wan parried blow for blow, he sent a force message to Klea,

/Klea, go//

Klea hesitated for a moment and then started to edge away. In a moment she was able to slip out of the room unnoticed.

Obi-Wan was trying to tire out his opponent, but instead, he was the one becoming tired. He had not walked in such a long time, how could he expect to fight? 

Sensing this, Ren snarled, "What's wrong, Little Jedi? Too much for you?"

BRacing himself, Obi-Wan breathlessly responded, "Don't think its going to be that easy, Ren. I am not giving up just yet."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Strong Enough?

Klea ran down the halls of the temple. She turned a corner and ran smack into a large figure. The frightened girl let out a scream.

"Klea, its Master Jinn." Qui-Gon took her by her shoulders.

Shaking, Klea stated, "Master Jinn! Hurry, Ren and Obi-Wan are dueling." 

Not knowing what to think, Qui-Gon, Mace, and An-Paj all followed Klea back down the hall to the room where Obi-Wan was.

Obi-Wan was tiring fast, he did not know how much longer he was going to last. But, if he died, he would die fighting darkness. Obi-Wan's exhaustion finally caught up to him, he fell to his knees. Ren laughed and dove for the killing blow, but Obi-Wan rolled away and Ren landed hard on the floor.

Ren was enraged, "I am going to enjoy killing you, Brat. I am going to enjoy the disbelieving look on your Master's face."

Obi-Wan muttered, "I'm sure you are, you lunatic."

That only enraged Ren even more, he lunged for the fallen apprentice once again, this time, he brought his lightsaber down onto the hilt of Obi-Wan's, splitting the casing, which caused Obi-Wan's hand to be burned as his lightsaber was essentially destroyed.

Obi-Wan shouted in pain, and tried to use the force to block it. But it was no use. He looked up and saw Ren with his blaster pointed right at him. Obi-Wan swallowed, determined to face death like a Jedi.

Ren cocked back the trigger, "Here we are once again, Young One. Except this time, there is no escape."

"REN, STOP!" 

Ren turned his head to the doorway, "Ahhhh, Qui-Gon, just in time to see your apprentice meet the force."

Qui-Gon ignited his weapon, "I am warning you, Ren, you hurt that boy, you sign your death warrant."

Laughing, Ren responded, "I have already done that. But when I die, I will know that I destroyed you by destroying your apprentice."

Klea had been silently watching, she looked at Obi-Wan, who was nursing his injured hand and she saw something that frightened her as well as confused her.

Obi-Wan as an old man, in self appointed exile. Darkness had overtaken the entire galaxy, and he was the only hope. 

Ignoring An-Paj's scream for her to stop, Klea jumped in front of Obi-Wan, taking two blaster bolts in her chest. Obi-Wan shouted, "KLEA! NOOOOOOOO!"

That gave Qui-Gon the distraction he needed, and with one swift arc of his lightsaber, Ren lay dead on the floor of the temple he once revered.

Qui-Gon powered down his blade and knelt next to his apprentice who was holding Klea, tears falling down his face, "Why, Klea, why did you do it?"

Not able to say much, the girl responded, "I...had...too. Saw...something...you...only...hope..." 

With that, the girl passed into the force.

What happened next was all in a daze. He heard heavy crying. In the state he was in, he did not even realize it was him. Qui-Gon gently pulled him away, and An-Paj pulled his lifeless apprentice into his arms. 

Qui-Gon felt a lump form in his throat. He could not imagine what the other master was going through, but he did say a word of thanks that Obi-Wan was still with him.

Obi-Wan leaned against the wall, drained. And all of his emotions started to assault him at once. He began to gag, and Qui-Gon rubbed his back as the young apprentice vomited.

Obi-Wan asked on question in a broken whisper, "Why?"

Qui-Gon did not have an answer.

The next few moments were full of activity. The council arrived, along with Leona. She left An-Paj alone to grieve for his apprentice and went to Obi-Wan. Gently she took Obi-Wan's hand into hers, "It is severely burned, but with treatment it should heal nicely."

Obi-Wan merely nodded. He then stood with his master's help and was led away. Qui-Gon felt guilty for feeling joy that his padawan was walking on his own, to have a miracle in the midst of tragedy was ironic.

It would not take more then a few days to get the temple back in order, but an innocent life was lost, and another would be haunted by it forever.  
Obi-Wan leaned heavily on his Master. Qui-Gon reflected that this was the second friend his young Padawan had held as they passed into the force. So much for someone so young to handle. Qui-Gon led guided his apprentice to where a temporary hospital had been set up. There were not many casualties.

Healer Leona had taken over the temporary hospital in An-Paj's absence. He would be planning Klea's funeral for the next couple of days. Leona gasped at the thought of never seeing the lively girl again.

She came out of her revelry when she saw Obi-Wan limp in. Trying to smile reassuringly, she said, "Obi-Wan, its going to be all right. I just want to check your hand and run some tests."

When the padawan did not answer, Leona looked to Qui-Gon who nodded. Obi-Wan climbed on the bed and Qui-Gon sat next to him. He had his arm around the young Jedi's shoulders and Obi-Wan leaned his head onto Qui-Gon's chest. There the young man began to cry again. And both healer and master knew it was not from physical pain.

Leona took out a syringe and injected it into Obi-Wan's arm, he fell into a deep sleep. Looking at Qui-Gon she explained, "He has been through a lot, his body needs rest. And I want to check his legs, back, and spine, as well as heal his hand."

Settling his padawan gently onto the bed, Qui-Gon said, "Its a miracle in the face of tragedy. I feel guilty for being glad that Obi-Wan is still with me and whole again when..." His voice trailed off.

Touching his shoulder, Leona tried to comfort him, "Don't feel guilty, Qui. You feel no different then how any master would feel." 

Qui-Gon gently touched Obi-Wan's face, even in sleep, contorted with pain, "This is the second friend who has died in front of him. The second one he held as they died. How will he get through this?"

Leona started to heal Obi-Wan's hand and said, "With the help of those who love him. He still has you. Still has Darick and Bruck, even though they are away. And his other friends, and me, and An-Paj." 

Several hours later, Qui-Gon was asleep in a chair next to Obi-Wan's bed. Obi-Wan was not asleep, he was wide awake staring at the ceiling.   
Every time he closed his eyes he was assaulted by visions he would rather not see.

He bit back a deep sigh, so he would not wake up his Master, who most assuredly needed his rest. Tears came to his eyes again, first Cerasi, who he missed terribly. Now Klea, who he would miss no less. He remembered all the fun they had, and smiled in spite of himself. He remembered their first kiss, on the balcony the night of his sixteenth birthday. Was it only a few months ago? It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"But it wasn't, was it Obi?"

Obi-Wan jumped up and turned his head. He then blinked a few times to make sure he was not dreaming. There before him stood a shimmering Klea!

"Klea, Oh force, I am so sorry..." Obi-Wan started to say.

But Klea's spirit held up her hand, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Love. It was the will of the force."

Obi-Wan tried to argue, "No, it wasn't. I can't believe that." 

"Obi-Wan, I haven't much time, but I don't want you to blame yourself. I have no regrets in my choice. I am at peace, and I would like you to be at peace as well."

Not knowing how to respond, Obi-Wan asked, "Why, Klea? Why did you do it?" 

Klea's form started to fade, "I can't explain it all, Obi-Wan. But someday, you will be the only hope. Be well, Obi-Wan. Do not mourn me, but don't forget me either. We will meet again." 

Obi-Wan shouted, "NO! Klea don't leave me! Don't go Klea! I love you! Stay!"

But Klea faded away still, but before she was completely gone, Obi-Wan heard a whisper, "I love you too, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan began to cry again, and was aware of Qui-Gon's arms around him. Qui-Gon allowed the boy to cry for as long as he needed, offering quiet strength. When Obi-Wan had the tears under control, he said, "I saw Klea, and don't say it was a dream. I really saw her."

Resting his chin on Obi-Wan's head, Qui-Gon continued to soothe him, "I would never say that. I believe that Klea did appear to you. She wanted you to feel peace in her choice. In the will of the force."

Thinking for a minute, Obi-Wan replied, "I can accept her choice and the will of the force, but I still don't like it. I don't have peace with it. I miss her."

In full Master/parent mode, Qui-Gon said, "And you will always miss her, but the pain will fade."

Obi-Wan did not answer, he merely nodded against Qui-Gon's chest. Using the force, Qui-Gon sent suggestions of sleep over the bond and continued to hold onto his apprentice long after sleep claimed him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 If Heaven Was A Tear, It Be My Last One, And You'd Be In My Arms Again.

Obi-Wan sat in his room dressed in his best tunic and robe. He was ready to go say good bye to his first and possibly last love. Ready physically, but not mentally.

A soft knock sounded on the door, and the voice of his Master said, "Obi-Wan, there is a call coming through for you, it is from quite a distance."

Obi-Wan got off his bed, and went to the com unit in the living area. He knew it could only be Bruck. He needed his friend right now, and he wished he was not away on a mission.

Qui-Gon touched his shoulder gently as Obi-Wan sat in front of the com unit. He then left the apprentice alone to take his call in peace.

Bruck's face came on. It was full of disbelief and worry, "Obi-Wan, Oh force, I am so sorry, are you all right?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "If I said yes, you would know I was lying. Maybe someday I will be, but not now.Its just...hard."

Wanting to comfort his friend, Bruck said, "I know. I miss her too. We are all going to be here for you."

Nodding, Obi-Wan replied, "I know, and thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you these past few months. You are my best friend."

Bruck answered, "And you're mine. The force blessed me when it gave me you as a friend." The other padawan then glanced at his chrono, "I have to go and meet Master Dar at the negotiations. Give An-Paj my best, Obi-Wan. And take care of yourself. May the force be with you."

Obi-Wan said, "You do the same, Bruck. May the force be with you."

With that, the screen went black. Obi-Wan sat staring at it a long time. Bruck would come back, wouldn't he? Obi-Wan did not have time to think about it, because Qui-Gon came in and said, "Obi-Wan, it is time to go, Padawan."

Obi-Wan stood, and side by side, he andQui-Gon started towards the chapel where the funeral would take place.

Many were in attendance for Klea's funeral. Masters, knights, padawans, initiates, and even some of the youngest children from the crèche. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood in the front, to their right, was An-Paj. Who was the epitome of Jedi calm. Obi-Wan briefly wondered how he could be so calm.

The young padawan was grateful for his hood, which concealed his face. He stood as close to Qui-Gon as possible, without looking as though he was weak. He did not care as tears rolled down his face.

The funeral pyre was lit, and flames engulfed Klea. Obi-Wan kept his eyes on her beautiful features, and her long hair. Which disappeared all too soon?

And all too soon, all the remained of Obi-Wan Kenobi's first love was ashes. Obi-Wan closed his eyes as the white doves were released. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and his master led him away.

Before they left, Obi-Wan stopped to speak to An-Paj. "Master An-Paj, I am sorry for your loss."

Giving the padawan in front of him a weak smile, An-Paj responded, "Thank you, Obi-Wan. I am sorry for you loss as well." The confusion on Obi-Wan's face compelled An-Paj to continue. "You were an important part of Klea's life. And even though she is gone, we will carry her in our hearts. Her decision was force driven. I will have to trust in it. I know she is happy where she is."

Obi-Wan bit his lip, and not trusting himself to say anything, he just nodded.

Coming up behind him, Qui-Gon said. "Come, Obi-Wan, let's go home."

Obi-Wan did not look back as he turned away from the funeral pyre and closed that chapter of his life. An-Paj was right, Klea was gone, but she would remain in his heart forever.

The End.

Look for the final installment of this Series.  
When My World Crumbles.


End file.
